A Game We Are Force To Play
by Akane-Hiro
Summary: Follow a young woman's journey through this game of fate to return. She plays in a world she has no idea about with a 'guardian' to assist her. Will she survive? Or will she end up regretting everything?
1. A God's Game

**~Chapter One~**

 _(A God's Game)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

Taking a nap is a natural thing for most people my age that just went through finals for the _whole_ week. So why am in complete darkness?! Is this a dream of some kind or something? Sadly there is nothing I can do at the moment making me a little piss. I _hate_ feeling useless. I just wish I can tell whether or not I am freakin' standing right now.

" _ **Greeting young mortal!"**_ I hear a loud booming voice calling out making me 'fall' from the sound. I shake my head trying to regain some sense. The voice is _really_ freakin' loud nearly pop my eardrum or rather it _felt_ like it.

" **Hey! I don't know who or what you are, but show** _ **some**_ **courtesy. Turn down the volume of your voice will you. Stop trying to make me deaf."** I say completely angry at this voice. It is annoying to be unable to tell whether or not you're standing, but having a _boom_ voice scream at you. Yeah, talk about rubbing in the salt. It takes a moment, but I hear him chuckling causing me to huff and fold my arms over my chest.

" _ **You are a spirited young one. That is good to know."**_ I hear the voice says stating the obvious, but I didn't say anything this time. I am hoping they will just continue on with their spiel than leave me in suspense. I am tempted to 'pretend' to fall asleep just to speed things along. I am a basic girl wanting basic explanations.

" _ **Forgive me, mortal. You have been dragged into our little game. Depending on your life, you will either be greatly rewarded or greatly punished. Rules shall be given to you by your guardian, mortal. Have fun!"**_ The voice says, and everything is blinding by a sudden flash of light. Sadly the flash was just as quick as it came. This means I realize the most horrible thing known to mankind. This originally causes me too essentially through a hissy fit. Thankfully it is not out of place. For what I just realize, I am a _baby_ who just got _pushed_ out of the vagina. Also the hospital is _super_ fucking cold. No wonder babies cuddle closer to whoever produces warmth. We are wet, cold, and scared shitless (literally). I now know why no one remembers this when they get older. Their brain represses this event down to the deep depths of hell within the person where it _never_ sees the light of day. I am soon transferred to the 'nursery' part of the hospital where a lot of babies are being held dressed in blue or pink and wrapped in matching blanket cloth. Honestly this is _super_ comfortable compare to what had just happened moments before. I tiredly yawn and snuggle into the cloth blanket feeling nice and warm.

* * *

 _ **('Greetings, young one, my name is Tamamo. I am your assigned guardian. It is a pleasure to meet you.')**_ A voice in my head suddenly goes through my head making me tilt my head. I honestly just had woken up from my nap. It did catch me off guard, but at least, it is a lot more calming than the other voice.

' _Hello, I wish I can greet you properly as well, but I do not know my own name. So may I ask for some information? I have no clue on what is going on.'_ I think to her trying hard to show my respect towards Tamamo since she is showing so much towards me. I am confused on what is going on and such. All I know is I am part of a terrifying game of chance. To think, all I ever wanted was to take a simple nap.

 _ **('Of course, the rules are simple. Try to live a long life and be the best you can be. I will assist you in any way I can. As for whom you are, your name is Ami Satō. Unfortunately, your future is rather bleak to say the least.')**_ Tamamo says admitting a bit of my predetermined future. This makes me a little curious on what she means by that. Bleak is such a broad term that it can mean a number of things. As if sensing my turmoil, she continues by saying, _**('Your father will leave you and your mother after birth. Your mother will become an alcoholic and workaholic. She will not give you a time of day, but is willing to raise you until you can watch yourself. I'm…terribly sorry for forcing you to go through this, Lady Ami.')**_ Tamamo apologizes at the end making me frown, but my life sounds like poopy diapers. Speaking of which, I think someone has a dirty diaper in this room, and it ain't me…this time. I wonder if babies could sigh because I would be at this moment. Everything so far is depressing as hearing your puppies getting kicked and needing emergency surgery. Well, I guess it is better that I know now than later. I can at least _somewhat_ prepare myself for the future.

' _Tamamo, you don't have to apologize. I completely understand. Can you at least tell me about this world? I may have been born in a horrible beginning, but it doesn't have to be so bad, right? This world must have some beauty in it. Let alone a chance to escape from the pain for a bit.'_ I say to her comforting her because I know it hurts her to know my future. I understand her position, but I am glad she cares about me. It feels like I am not alone anymore. Tamamo feels like she is pleased and is ready to talk about this world wanting to give me something to look forward to.

 _ **('Of course, Lady Ami! You are right. The world is most natural possessing less of a technology aspect. You are in a village named Konohagakure or Konoha for short. In this world, you can be a civilian or a shinobi. A shinobi goes to the Academy to train and learn the basics. Civilian will learn the academics and skills of trade where shinobis are not needed. Shinobis in this world are the military forces with their powerful Jutsus and such.')**_ Tamamo explains to me the world. To know this place has such strange concepts for military forces. I believe it is a career path I want to go through, but I am still unsure. It is _way_ too soon for me to think about it. When I am a little older and certain, I will be able to focus more on becoming the best of whatever I choose. I know Tamamo will help me in this matter thankfully. I don't think I will be able to do such a thing on my own. I begin to feel extremely tired from all this thinking. I feel my eyes closing and my mind drifting off. Before I knew it, I am off into dream world leaving Tamamo alone for a bit. I will apologize to her for falling asleep on her like this. It is extremely rude.

3


	2. Prediction

**~Chapter Two~**

 _(Prediction)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

The third day, my mom decides to head home with me in tow. I can tell she is depressed and bitter about what must have happened. My dad has yet to show himself to me. I am guessing what Tamamo said to me yesterday is coming to light. This must be where my dad left my mom with me to take care of me herself. I want to cry for her sake since she is fighting back the tears holding her head up high. I know this is where she will focus on her job and me for a time being. My mom will no doubt lose herself the moment I am able to take care of myself. It pains me to know her future, but there is little I can do right now. All I can do is hope to change her ways later on in the future.

Arriving at home, it is a nice two story house and the world is like how Tamamo describe it. It is down to Earth showing a connection with nature. Sure it is a village, but it is a _lot_ more natural looking than my world's city. Looking at my mom smiling, she smiles a forced smile staring at me. I did not miss the beginning of her hatred towards me. I believe it is because I have dad's physical features like his hair. Tamamo tells me I have purple/violet hair while my mom has brunette. I do possess her eyes being that there are brown. All I know is I can only try and be a good baby for her. Sadly I doubt it will help the situation any. I believe what Tamamo said about her future, but I can at least try to make it bearable by playing the cute lovable baby, right?

* * *

After a somewhat awkward day, my mom is sleeping in her bed with my crib in the same room. She has quietly cried herself asleep unaware of me hearing her. It breaks my heart how she is turning out to be, and there is not a damn thing I can do for her. Tamamo comforts me trying hard to keep me from crying out loud and waking her up. I know this is going to be a _long_ childhood, but I have decided something. I _am_ going to be a shinobi. Even if I can't make her happy, then I can at least protect her in the shadows.

 _ **('Very well, Lady Ami, I shall assist you when you are older. As an infant, you will surely die to some of the training. Please just hang in there. I will try to comfort you the best way I can.')**_ Tamamo says sounding concern about me. Truth is I am also worried about myself. I maybe strong spirited, but there are _limits_ to that strength. Thankfully I am not going through it alone this time. Tamamo is with me, and she has been helping me through this. If anything, I just need to take it one step at a time. Ironically enough, I have yet to learn how to crawl. Oh, the teeth phase is going to be _so_ fun for me. I pray I go through it painlessly this time. I rather not _add_ to my mom's stress than already is. Why do some men have to be dirt bags at the _most_ important time? Why can't they ever be responsible? I am _so_ going to have guy troubles later on in life. I will either be in an abusive relationship _or_ most likely not trust males in general. Ugh, this is going to be such a hassle since more likely than not the shinobi force consist of _male_ figures than females.

 _ **('That will be the case. At least they aren't hideous beings of mud and slime. Try cleaning your fur after hugging one of those elements…Anyway, I think you are over thinking this. I believe you can make it through and become prosperous.')**_ Tamamo says making me raise an eyebrow if that is even possible. I did not know she possess fur, but it is comes with little to no surprise. I pretty much dealt with a lot of shit now. So I become numb to surprises for the most part. I smile happy to know she has so much faith in me. I let out a long tiresome yawn snuggling into my blanket. I feel the exhaustion cover me like a thick comforter. My eyes are heavy once more nearly closing instantly. Soon I was asleep and back to my little escape.

2


	3. Skipping

**~Chapter Three~**

 _(Skipping)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

A couple of years later, I am able to walk, talk, and read thanks to my mom. Sadly it also means my mom's mental health is going downhill. She is working later and coming home drunk nearly passing out on the doorstep. It is _painful_ to see her like this, but there is nothing I can do without _her_ wanting to stop herself. I maintain the house, cook the meals, and insure the bills are paid on time. I am doing this while training to becoming a shinobi and traveling to the library and shops. I am still too young to register into the Academy, but I am in no rush either. I know I have made my decision, but I am trying to enjoy what 'freedom' I have left as a child which isn't much.

 _ **('At least your chakra control is a lot better and building up your reserves early doesn't hurt either. Physical training and flexibility is going to be difficult for you. Your body has to adjust to the workout before moving to the next tier. It's best you don't learn any jutsus yet until you are in the Academy though. You don't want to be too suspicious.')**_ Tamamo says, and I nod absent-mindedly looking through some fighting (taijutsu) style books to find the perfect one for me. Tamamo has been helping me with my chakra since it is hard to train with your 'imaginary' friend sort of speak. I am also practicing my calligraphy knowing it is one of the classes given at the Academy. Tamamo says I am doing quite well for someone my age. I think she meant for someone who is physically younger _especially_ if they are on a sugar high. Good Kami, remind me to _never_ attempt it again while high on sugar. I was _very_ fortunate I did not spill all my ink all over the floor. _That_ would have killed me in the sense of cutting back in supplies. My mom pretty much gave me full control over the finances or I have yet to cross the line on what she didn't want me to waste her money on. Either way, I have free range on what to do with it. Unfortunately it is not much, and saving up is a hassle because of her. She often demands money to go out and _drink_ some more when I am trying to save up for emergencies. Miserably there is little I can do since I _am_ a child.

' _When I start the Academy, I can ask the Hokage for an allowance and move out of here to a small apartment…but will my mom be alright? In her current condition, it is hard to decide what is best for her.'_ I think mainly to myself, but Tamamo hears it as well. We are connected mentally meaning my thoughts are not my own any more. This could get _really_ embarrassing for me later down the road. I mean hormones can make your mind imagine some pretty disturbing stuff.

 _ **('She will be fine, Lady Ami. I'm sure if you explain to the Hokage about your situation, then you no doubt will be given such an opportunity.')**_ Tamamo says answering my inner questions. It is a little comfort I suppose but still. It is hard to leave someone like this. I can't help worry about them. Sighing, I finish my last written letter of my calligraphy practice. I begin to clean my mess up knowing I will do my nightly exercises before taking a shower and mom's arrival. She is no doubt drunk again and will most likely pass out before reaching the couch. I have grown stronger and able to get her to bed without much of a hassle. It is times like these where I am glad I have an older mindset than a younger one. The younger one would have broken down and probably be trying hard to get her mom to pay attention to her or something. This would only lead to a negative outcome making it affect her deeply. Shaking my head, I begin to head outside. I know mom will not eat tonight since it is so late. I will have to pack her leftovers into a bento for her tomorrow for work again. Ugh, why does this have to be so rough? Can't a girl catch a break?

2


	4. The Energetic Boy & The Man in the Silly

**~Chapter Four~**

 _(The Energetic Boy & The Man in the Silly Hat)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

Time is drawing closer and closer for me to enroll into an academy. I have chosen the Shinobi Academy, but I need to talk to the Hokage beforehand. The Hokage is the equivalent of the President residing over both political and military powers. Thanks to Tamamo. I am able to find the place without getting lost which is a blessing and a curse. I am _terrified_ because this man pretty much controls my future in this matter. I take a deep breath and walk inside the building known as the 'Hokage Office'. Upon entering it, I see a blond haired boy bugging the secretary for some reason. The secretary is glaring at the boy with such hatred that is scary.

" **Um, excuse me, is the Hokage available?"** I ask the secretary nervously, but I was very polite about it. The blond haired boy looks at me confused while the woman sighs.

" **As I keep telling the** _ **boy**_ **, the Hokage is in a meeting and will** _ **not**_ **be done until noon."** The secretary says emphasizing the word 'boy' negatively. The boy flinch a little, but it appears he is getting used to it. It saddens my heart to see people treated like this.

" **What?! But Jiji-san (Old man) said he would play with me!"** The blond boy shouts in disbelief wanting to spend some time with the 'Hokage'. I am guessing he has a close relationship with him since he calls him 'Jiji'. Before the secretary can say anything, I speak up.

" **That's alright. I can wait. My name is Satō, Ami. It is a pleasure to meet you both. I will be sitting over there. Would you like to join me?"** I ask the boy. I did not miss the look the woman's face. She is torn on relief and fear for me. I am guessing she does not want me to be with the boy after all. The boy becomes energetic and nods his head sitting next to me while I pull out a book.

" **This is a story book. I can read it to you, but first, may I have your name?"** I ask the boy who soon looks shock and awe at me. I am to believe he never had someone treat him nicely like me. He seems to debate making me certain that he has been betrayed before. I am not going to lie. It twisted at my heart _harshly_ , but I manage to keep it hidden behind a gentle closed eyed smile.

" **My name is Uzumaki, Naruto, and I'm going to be Hokage one day!"** Naruto says, and I smile patting him on the head. In the background, I hear the lady scoff, but I ignore her. Naruto smiles at my affectation patting.

" **I'm sure you will. Now, how about we pass the time with a story, neh? It is called** **The Shinobi Who Dare to Dream** **. I believe you will like it."** I say noticing how starry eyed Naruto is. He carefully positions himself next to me wanting to see the pictures. I did not mind this and begin to read. As I read, I occasionally glanced around the room secretly. I have already memorized the book front to back and worn it down. It _is_ my favorite book by far if only for motivation. I observe Naruto is blatantly hypnotize my story telling skills and soon to follow the secretary. Both appear to be wrapped up in my reading of the book. Before anyone knows it, it was noon, and the Hokage comes out of his office with other members of the political field. The secretary and Naruto are wrapped up in my reading. They do not seem aware of the people inside the lobby area. The people stay quiet listening to me read the story until I am finished.

" **What a beautiful story being wonderfully told by a lovely girl. The author would be happy to know his story is being told in such a way."** The Hokage says snapping the two from their hypnotic state of mind. The secretary quickly apologizes for being distracted while Naruto rushes up to the Hokage.

" **Jiji-san, this is Ami-chan. She's really nice! Ami-chan also wants to see you."** Naruto says excitingly making giggle before putting the bag in. Hokage smiles and looks at me.

" **I see. Well, do you want to come into the office and talk?"** Hokage asks making Naruto pout, but I nod my head. I really do not want my dirty laundry out for the world to hear. All three of us walk into the office, and he sits behind his desk. Naruto is sitting next to me looking at me curiously.

" **Alright, now Ami-chan, what is it you want to talk about?"** The Hokage asks me giving me the grandfatherly smile. I look down with my hands in my lap feeling nervous.

" **I want to be sponsor by the Village. I-I know this plan is for orphans, but…my home situation isn't good for my academics. M-my mom is unstable working long hours and drinking… I-I would be more focus on my mom's condition than my studies… I-I know I will still worry, but…maybe this will be good for her."** I say mostly to myself feelingthe tears threatening to flow and shaking from the emotions. I can feel their eyes train on me. I didn't look up because I fear for exposing my weakness to them. I feel a hand on my shoulder causing me to look up and see it is from the Hokage. Naruto looks teary eyes feeling bad for me.

" **I can't do anything** _ **before**_ **you register, but once you register, then you are eligible for the finances. Sadly I will have someone to investigate just to keep the other councilors at bay… Now, why don't we go out to eat? It might be good for all of us to have a break."** The Hokage says grabbing both of our hands and lead us out. I smile thankful for him to change the subject. Naruto is excited for some lunch and chants 'Ramen, Ramen, Ramen'. I giggle at his enthusiasm. I can feel oddly enough bloodlust or hatred but not towards me or the Hokage. It was towards Naruto oddly enough. This makes me worry for Naruto safety. I have a feeling the secretary will be the _kindest_ villager to Naruto compare to the rest excluding the Ramen shop owner, his daughter, the Hokage, and me. I can feel Tamamo growl at the villagers who have hatred towards the child. I will ask her more later after lunch.

2


	5. Interesting Lunch

**~Chapter Five~**

 _(Interesting Lunch)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

Naruto, Hokage, and I walk to a ramen stand reading 'Ramen Ichiraku'. We get a seat on the stools having Naruto next to Hokage and me next to Naruto. I see an older man with greyish hair who has this fatherly personality working at the stove. There is also a young woman with brunette hair and black eyes assisting the man alongside him.

" **Hey there Naruto, I see you brought a new friend. Is she your girlfriend?"** The man asks teasing Naruto who looks dumbfounded. Hokage chuckles at this and pats Naruto on the head. I look up at the man before Naruto pouts.

" **Eh? I guess so…This is Ami-chan! She is awesome! Ami-chan read me this awesome book and is very nice!"** Naruto says excited about me being his new friend. The Hokage and man smiles at the boy while the woman nods her head in approval of me.

" **Good for you, Naruto-kun. Ami-chan, my name is Ayame and this is my dad Teuchi. Welcome to Ramen Ichiraku."** Amaya says softly trying to get me to open up. I smile softly thanking her before looking at the menu.

" **What will it be?"** Teuchi asks working the stove while his daughter assists.

" **Three bowls of Pork Ramen!"** Naruto says eagerly, and the Hokage orders beef ramen with the side of salad. I look through the menu unsure of what to get. I never had been here before making Ayame look at me.

" **Having trouble on deciding, Ami-chan? Why not try one of our meals? That way if you get something you don't like, then you have other things to eat."** Ayame says suggesting on what I should be looking at. I nod my head and decide on what I wanted.

" **Um, I would like the Prok Ramen special with salad and some miso soup for the sides."** I say politely making her chuckle causing me to blush. I am not use to this sort of thing from older people. The Hokage nods approvingly while Naruto makes a 'Blah' noise about vegetables.

" **Naruto-kun, you should not skip out on your veggies. If you want to grow up to be Hokage, then you must eat your vegetables every day…Oh! I know! I can have you try out some recipes with veggies in it. It will help you adjust to the taste of them better when they are with other things at first."** I say having an epiphany moment causing Naruto to look at me questionably. Hokage chuckles and nods his head in approval at my idea.

" **She's right, Naruto. I have to eat nice balance meals in order to keep up my strength throughout the day."** Hokage says chuckling at Naruto's defeated expression accepting my idea. Ayame giggles making me look up at her in confusion.

" **This is so cute. You are very lucky to have such an adorable friend. Anyway, here are your orders."** Teuchi says giving our meals, and we begin to eat after politely saying thanks. It is delicious! Everything is so good. No wonder Naruto _loves_ this place. Hokage chuckles at this noticing how I am reacting to the food here.

" **I told this place is awesome,** **Dattebayo!"** Naruto says finishing his second bowl making my eyes wide in shock. This boy can eat so fast making me wonder if he can even taste it. Everyone laughs at my expression except for Naruto being ignorant to it. Once we finished the meal, I dig into my pockets knowing I some left over money I planned on using to purchase some chakra books. It is alright since this is more worth it than those books. I am suddenly stopped by the Hokage causing me to look up at him in shock.

" **I'll pay for it, Ami-chan…a gift from me for being Naruto's friend."** Hokage says making me stare at him and glare at him harshly. He makes it sound like he is _buying_ my friendship.

" **No, I** _ **want**_ **to be his friend. You make it seem like your** _ **buying**_ **my friendship. You have insulted me, sir!"** I say pouting and glaring at him. He looks shock with Naruto matching his expression. I look adorably cute sadly. It is hard to be serious when you appear so young. Teuchi swoops in to save the Hokage in time before Naruto could register what is going on.

" **He means to celebrate him having a new friend, kid. Anyway, it's on the house this time. After all, there is no better way to celebrate a new friendship."** Teuchi says making tilt my head seemingly thinking about it before smiling and nod my head. I can agree with him on that. I think Hokage is used to talking like that because of the politics. They love their egos stroke.

" **That…makes more sense. I'm sorry, Hokage-sama. I didn't mean to be so rude by jumping to conclusions."** I say admitting my mistake. I am not too prideful to just move one without admitting my mistakes. I am human after all. I will mistakes, and I will be big enough to accept it. Naruto looks at the Hokage warily hoping he accepts my apology. The Hokage just place his hand on my head and smiles.

" **We are both in the wrong. I should have chosen my words more carefully, but I will accept your apology if you accept mine."** Hokage says making me smile and nod my head. Naruto lets out a loud 'Yahoo!' happy to know we are cool. Everyone laughs at the excited beaver. This is the best lunch I had in a long time. I pray there will be more like this. I want happy memories to help me through the miserable times in life. It will make everything more bearable in the future.

2


	6. Terrible Night

2 Page

 **~Chapter Six~**

 _(Terrible Night)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

After the lunch, I say my farewell to the Hokage and Naruto. I head home to notice everyone is looking at me with questionable stare. I think they have yet to decide on whether they should hate me or not. I think it deals with Naruto, but I wonder why they hate him so much. There is no _way_ someone like him should be hated like this. Oddly enough, I do not hear Tamamo in my head let alone feel her presences. This is worrisome because she is supposed to be my guardian. I was hoping to get more answers about why Naruto is hated. Tamamo's disappearance makes me worry for her. I keep thinking 'Is she alright? I hope she is not hurt.' Sighing, I open the door to my 'home' and instantly stiffen. I smell the alcohol in the air, and I am praying my mom _isn't_ home. Unfortunately, I see the bottles of empty sake on the floor scattered. I just clean the house this morning. Occasionally my mom is able to leave work early. These are _especially_ bad times. My mom is an abusive drunk when she is conscious. Normally she is passed out on the couch at night. So I did not have deal with this. Sadly today happens to be one of _those_ days.

" **Hic…you stupid bitch…hic, watchyadoinhere…"** My mom says completely snockered. Her lovely drunken slur is evident in her voice. The smell also further proves her stats of her mind. My mom is _barely_ conscious. She is teetering back and forth ready to fall at any moment. I carefully head to her trying to calm her down.

" **You need to lie down, mom."** I say only to get smack _harshly_ when I called her 'mom'. She pushes me away, but there is no strength in it. My mom is too drunk to even push anyone away at this point. Sighing, I simply close my eyes and help her get to her room. She keeps calling me such colorful things, but I swallow my tears to help her to her room. Once in the room, I get her into bed. Her head hits the pillow, and she is out. I stare at her and tuck her in. I quietly walk into the bathroom and grab some aspirin and a glass of water. I place it on the end table next to her bed. I silently leave her room and walk into my room only to collapse on my bed. I begin to cry unable to hold it in any longer. My life is hell. I admitted it today verbally, but now it all hits me at once. I am actually glad Tamamo is not here right now. I did not want her to see me like this.

" **Why…why me? What did I deserve to have this done to me?"** I ask to myself very softly trying hard not to fully breakdown from all this shit. I know I am not perfect being, but what the fuck? Who pulls this sort of shit on their child without a care on the effect? My mom appears to hate me for no good reason taking out her aguish on me. For what reason is unknown to me. It is not worth it. I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

When I wake up, I see it is nighttime. I feel better for crying, but the reality all hits me at once. My mom is in her bedroom. I quickly check into her bedroom to see she is still out like a light. Sighing to myself, I close the door and head downstairs. I am hungry and need to do my nightly routine before bed. This deals with a light training, meditation, and stretch session after dinner and before bed.

After finishing with my dinner, I eat inaudibly in the kitchen still feeling depress. Tamamo is not here, and I am pretty much alone. It is somewhat cold and still in this room. It feels like I just got news on someone's death earlier today. I just think about the lunch earlier today and feel a little better. Part of me can't believe how well the outing was too ended on such a poor note. This is going to be a long night for me. I know with my luck my mom will no doubt wake up feeling hungry. I will need to figure out what to do. I do not want to deal with her now. It hurts too much. I ate me meal and wash the dishes. I make my mom's meal and leave the house again to do my nightly routine.

* * *

Completing my routine, I head inside the house to notice the bottles are scattered again. I pick all of them up, and as I am cleaning the bottles, I see the plate of food is gone. Well, the food is gone, but the plate is shattered. Sighing to myself, I simply clean up the mess knowing my mom did it so I could suffer. She does this so I stay up later than plan in hopes I get a nasty cut or something. Unfortunately for her, I hid the broom and dustpan from her after the third time. My mom would break them. So I had to hide the broom and dustpan.

When I done with the cleaning, I check the time to see it is eleven at night. I head to my room to grab a change of clothing for the bathroom. Walking into my room, I gasp in horror. My room is totally _trashed_. Tears are rolling down my face. Everything fabric is slashed or cut including my bed and pillows. My books are shredded to pieces paper all over the floor with ink just spilt all over the place. I collapse in shock while shaking. My only solace is I turned in all my library books earlier this morning. I have no clothing, no bed, or _anything_ left. I just gather all the fabric and pile it into one spot. I made a 'nest' and lie down on it with tears rolling down my face. Once more, I cried myself to sleep, but this time I didn't hold back. I have _nothing_ any more.

2 Page


	7. Dawn Will Come

2 Page

 **~Chapter Seven~**

 _(The Dawn Will Come)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

The gentle rays of sunlight pierce through the torn curtains of my bedroom. I tiredly open my eyes having tear stains from last night breakdown. I only see the mess from last night curtesy of my mom. I sit up rubbing my eyes and hear someone knocking at the door. I slowly stand up and carefully walk out of my room mindful of the shards. I head to the front door and open it to see the Hokage with a stern look. I froze because I remember yesterday's meeting. I am guessing he was not pleased with last night's events.

" **Ami-chan, it appears things are direr than you originally mentioned."** Hokage says, but I did not answer him. There was no point in me arguing with him on this. I lower my head in shame. Honestly I did not know it was this bad until earlier last night. I grab my left arm staring at the ground. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Hokage is now eye level having two ANBU shinobis behind him.

" **Ami-chan, we have an apartment ready for you to move in. Cat; take Ami-chan shopping for clothing and supplies. Hawk; try to find anything salvageable in her room. I'm sorry, Ami-chan, but I have to head back to the office."** Hokage says not looking forward for what awaits him at his office. I can understand since he has a _lot_ of paperwork and meetings to deal with. It is hard to work in such a position without having the hassle of politics. I watch him leave and look up the shinobi with a cat shape mask on.

" **Do you know any good shops for beginning shinobis?"** I ask her, and she nods. Cat picks me up and literally fast travel to the shop. My stomach is lurching back and forth trying to calm down. She gently places me down staying close in case I collapse. I am soon stabilized from the suddenness of the travel. I look at Cat before seeing at the store in front of us. It is a shop having all sorts of supplies for shinobis making my eyes twinkle in excitement. Cat chuckles at my expression causing me to pout.

" **Um, is there food and drinks at the apartment?"** I ask Cat who appears to be thinking for a moment and shakes her head. I scratch the side of my cheek before digging into my pocket where my grocery list is. I pull it out seeing we were running dangerously low on food meaning I would have to do a massive shopping spree for food. I hand it to Cat.

" **I, um, believe this will take me a while, but you know where my apartment is. You can at least insure the frozen and refrigerated food are put up…Thank you."** I say quietly unable to face her feeling utterly useless. I mean after last night, I feel quite insecure at the moment. Cat accepts the list and pats me on the head before leaving me. I sigh and walk into the shop admitting skittish at first. The man appears to be busy behind the counter with a delivery or something.

" **Welcome to Hiro's Weapon and Shinobi Supply. I will be with you in a moment. I am having difficulties with this…ugh, order."** The man says sighing as he just surrenders for a bit and looks up at me. He raises an eyebrow at me. I walk towards him reaching the counter.

" **A little young for the Academy, kid, but I am guessing you're the one Hokage mentioned earlier. Don't worry about money. You are completely covered, kid. Clothing is over there, weapons there, and miscellaneous are there. Shout if you need help. I will be dealing with this package."** The man says returning to the order and trying to stuff it in a body. I say a quiet thank you before beginning my shopping 'spree'. I will begin in close and work around trying to get what is necessary than anything else.

* * *

 _ **('Lady Ami, are you alright?! I am so sorry for leaving suddenly. The Gods are furious with each other at the moment, and I had to be summoned to be medium. I already know what has happened. Oh, Lady Ami, I am deeply sorry. If I was there…If I could have left earlier…')**_ Tamamo voice comes back to my head sounding deeply hurt. It startles me a bit. I compose myself and look around to see if anyone was nearby. I had forgotten about the 'game' with the Gods. I continue to shop but made sure to 'talk' to Tamamo.

' _Don't worry about it. I understand, Tamamo. I am just happy your back. I am trying to shop for shinobi supplies. I could use a second opinion.'_ I think to her so she could be distracted. I know she would have done everything in her powers to stop last night from happening. Sadly there was nothing she could have done. I am just happy she is back once more. I miss her dearly. She and I continue shopping until we got everything we needed to see the man still having issues with the order. I walk up to the counter noticing he could simply dissemble the item and it will fit in there with room.

" **You can dissemble it to place it in the box."** I say pointing it out. The man looks at me and stares in awe at the object. He realizes it and begins to do as I said. He packs the order and seals it. The man looks at me with a big smile.

" **Thank you, miss. My name is Hiro, and I give you a discount. I have been dealing with this shit all morning."** He says registering everything. I smile after getting my new items and walk out of the store to see Cat. She has already done my grocery shopping. I am feeling a _lot_ better now. I finally am free with my new phase life. I will be able to continue my training without any interruptions or worry.

 _ **('This was so much, Lady Ami! We should do it again. I can't wait to see our new apartment either.')**_ Tamamo says with a grin, and Cat picks me up with the items. We fast travel to the apartment complex in excitement on our new home. I am so eager to see what it looks like.

2 Page


	8. TLC Apartment

**~Chapter Eight~**

 _(TLC Apartment)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

Arriving at the apartment complex, the stomach issue is taking place, but it is not as strongly as before. I look over it to see it is a bit rundown. Tamamo scoffs about it being unsuitable for me. Cat helps open the door for me to see it is rather _bare_ to the say the least. I have the basics, but it definitely needs a 'personal' touch. I head to the bedroom and see there is a common dresser and single's bed. I turn to Cat with a smile.

" **Thank you Cat-sama for your help. Please tell the Hokage the same. I'm going to be a bit busy for a while."** I say bowing to her, and she shakes her head but doesn't say a word. Cat waves goodbye and leaves my home. I unpack my supplies making hidden caches for my things. Once I am done, I head to the bathroom and gasp happily at the sight. There is a bath and _shower_ in the bathroom. I am happy with the sight. I even clap and squeal to myself at the joy of having both.

 _ **('You are very easy to please, Lady Ami. Anyway, why don't you go train? I will spruce up the placed for you. Please don't argue with me. I want to do this for you, Lady Ami. It will be a present for you.')**_ Tamamo says to me in a demanding manner, but I did not argue. I change into a simple black t-shirt and a pair of tan shorts with blue sandals. I put my hair in a ponytail before leaving my house. I decide it is time to start training. I want to celebrate with making progress in my training today. I just feel super pump now. Let's do this!

* * *

Spending so much time training and meditating, I return home with a smile on my face. I had a good training session and made some decedent progress in my skills. I make it to my door and unlock it. I know Tamamo was working on it meaning she was out of my head. I wonder what she did with the apartment. Once I open the door, I gasp in utter shock. The apartment is _completely_ renovated into a traditional style. I mean it looks fabulous, but is it legal? Also how in hell am I going to explain all this?

" **Do you like it, Lady Ami? I worked very hard!"** I hear a voice out from somewhere and look around. I am trying to find where her voice is coming from.

" **I am down here, Lady Ami. This is my physical form in this world."** Tamamo says looking down to see a cute red fox. I pick up the fox and smile placing the fox on my shoulders. She licks my cheek before nuzzling it.

" **I'm glad you like it, Lady Ami. I have made something to eat for you and prepare your scented bath."** Tamamo says before jumping off and heading somewhere. I thank her softly before heading into the kitchen. The meal is lain out on the able in multiple dishes. She designs it off of the old-style way of setting the table in this culture. I smile and fold my hands together before saying 'Itadkimasu'. I dig into the meal and tastes so good. I enjoy the meal and pick up the dishes to wash them. Sadly they left my hands the moment I grab them to see Tamamo doing dishes.

" **No, no,** _ **I'll**_ **do the dishes. You just relax for today, Lady Ami."** Tamamo scolds me making me blink. I simply nod my head and walk to the bathroom. The bathroom has been retiled and rearrange for better space. I see the bath with lavender petals floating and incenses burning. I scratch my cheek unsure on how to feel as I undress. I put my dirty clothing in the hamper before getting into the tub. It feels like heaven. I could spend eternity like this. I let out a sigh of content and smiles softly.

After the nice soak, I quickly change into my silken red pajamas and head to my bedroom. It is the same theme, but the bed is a double than a single. I tuck myself into bed only to feel something crawl next to me and curl up. I smile and pet Tamamo only to hear a small yip of content before silence.

" **Good night, Tamamo. Thank you for everything."** I say as I snuggle into my sheets and pillow. I barely hear Tamamo say her goodnights before falling asleep. This turned out to be the best day I had in a long time. I just hope I do not get into trouble for the sudden change in the whole apartment plans.

2


	9. Registration

**~Chapter Nine~**

 _(Registration)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

Waking up very early in the morning, I sit up in my bed careful not to wake up Tamamo who is next to me. I sigh softly smiling to myself having a nice sleep in the first time in forever. I get out of the bed and begin my morning routine by going to the closet. I quickly change into a white loose tank top with tight black shorts and matching sandals. I put my amethyst colored hair in a ponytail with one long strand on the right side of my face. It looks like Nami from One Piece. I walk to the bed and fix the sheets only to wake up Tamamo from her sleep.

" **Oh, I'm sorry, Tamamo-chan. I was trying to fix the bed…um, would you like to come with me to train?"** I ask her wondering if she wants to come with me to the Training Fields for my morning workout. Tamamo looks at me for a moment through sleepy eyes. She lets out a cute yawn before nodding her head. I gently lift her up and place her comfortably on my shoulders before heading out. I made sure to lock the door behind me. I leave my home to the Training Fields in hopes to get there before other meaner shinobis do.

* * *

Arriving at one of the Training Fields, I place Tamamo on a small patch of grass to sleep on. I begin with my stretches before I practice any taijutsu stances. I would then do my strenuous workout and again with taijutsu stances. After the second round of the taijutsu stances, I will stretch and mediate for at least a half an hour. This is just my morning routine. I have a lot more vigorous routine during the afternoon. This gives me time to think of what I really want to focus in. I plan on going to the library after registering for the Academy today. Tamamo probably came along with me for the fact she thinks I would leave her at the house if I didn't take her along with me. Oh, well, I just hope she has a good rest.

* * *

Once the sun is up signaling morning, I take Tamamo and head back home for a quick shower and breakfast. Working out does wonders on one's stomach. I would be _so_ embarrassed if someone heard my stomach at the Training Field. I unlock the door and enter the home. Tamamo jumps off my shoulders and looks at me.

" **I'm making breakfast, Tamamo-chan. Why don't you pick out what I will where at the registration today?"** I say giving her something to do. I believe she wants to do everything on her own to help me, but I do not want her to coddle me. I am not going to be insensitive about it, but I will give her some tasks to keep her busy. She already does enough by helping me with chakra and home maintenance. I need to do something on my own, or I will become too depended on her. Tamamo nods her head and heads off to my room. I walk to the bathroom in need of a shower. Training is rather sweaty business.

* * *

Dressing into a red overall dress with a white short sleeve underdress, I walk out of the bathroom and head to the kitchen. I begin to gather the ingredients and start making breakfast. I make sure there is enough for her as well. Setting the table, Tamamo and I sit and eat out breakfast enjoying it.

" **You're chakra control is excellent, but you have little to begin with. Have you been doing your leaf exercise?"** Tamamo asks after finishing her bite of food. She is quite lady-like manners compare to most foxes. Tamamo looks at me, and I simply nod my head since my mouth is filled with food. Tamamo nods her head approvingly.

" **It is a start. We will upgrade after going to the library. There are bound to be books and scrolls we can use to assist or give us an edge. Civilians are the most challenging type of shinobis due to lack of tradition and training."** Tamamo says to me informing more about this world. I understand what she means by being most challenging. I do not have any special bloodline or experienced clan members to train me. I am pretty much lucky to have Tamamo to assist me this far. We continue discussing on what to do about my training and possibilities of specializing in at my level. Both of us know the current level of skill. I have been practicing my calligraphy, and I intent to learn more about fūinjutsu (sealing techniques). It does not require much chakra and only need a steady hand and creative mind. Sadly I need to bear in mind _how_ dangerous an unstable or incorrectly made seal could be too. I will need to ask someone to tutor me who am considered a Master. I am guessing the Hokage will have knowledge of who if not himself being a master.

* * *

Cleaning and putting up the dishes, both Tamamo and I leave our house locking the door behind us. I know it is time for those who _want_ to register to go to the Academy. Honestly I am nervous about this due to the fact I need my _guardian_ to sign for me. I know I asked the Hokage to sponsor me, but what if I can't because of my mother? She may stop me out of spite or some other reason. I care for her very much and seek to help her, but…I know now there is little for me to do on my end. She is the only person who can decide on whether or not to change let alone seek help. Tamamo jumps on my shoulder and gently gives me a comforting lick on my cheek making me smile. I pet her on the head thanking her. She has been my rock so far and helped through this rough patch. I hope it isn't too much for her. I did pack a book and some documents that might be needed.

Surprisingly it does not take long to arrive to the Academy. I see a _lot_ of wannabe students and their parents. It is slightly bittersweet to me wishing my mom could be like the others' mothers. It is painful yet heartwarming. I silently pray they are good parents who truly care for their children. I will not wish for anyone to be in my shoes. I walk up to the table where two shinobis are sitting.

2


	10. Lovely Surprise

[2]

 **~Chapter Ten~**

 _(Lovely Surprises)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

Walking to the long table, there are two shinobis sitting behind the desk with a pile of papers beside them. One shinobi is tanned with a long scar across his nose and a warm walking smile on his face. The other shinobi has blueish white hair with his hitai-ate (forehead protector) like a bandanna, and he appears to be leering oddly at me. It sends chills down my spine, but I just walk to the tanned shinobi.

" **Good morning, shinobi-sama, I am here to register for the Academy. I have some paperwork to prove my, um, independence…"** I say awkwardly earning some strange stares as I pull out the paperwork. I hand it to him who thanks me and looks through it.

" **Hmm, everything appears in order. Um, Miss. Satō, do you need any assistance in filling out these forms?"** The tanned shinobi asks, and I am about to look over the forms. A familiar energetic voice calls to me while talking me to the ground in a bear hug.

" **AMI-CHAN! YOU'RE GOING TO BE A SHINOBI TOO! YEAH!"** Naruto shouts hugging the living daylight out of me. Hokage chuckles and gets the boy off of me so I could breath. Both pauses seeing Tamamo looking over me sniffing like any other fox. I pet her before standing up.

" **Good morning Hokage-sama and Naruto-kun, I am glad to see you both doing well. This is Tamamo, my lovely fox friend. She is very friendly, but please keeps your voice down, Naruto-kun."** I say to Naruto who seems very interested in the fox as well as Hokage. I show them how to approach a 'animal', and Naruto smiles seeing Tamamo purposely licking his hand.

" **Why don't you two go off and play? I'll handle your paperwork."** He says waving us off. Before I could politely decline, Naruto drags me off to a tree where there is a swing in it. Naruto sits on the swing. I sit at the base of the tree finding it more comfortable. I dig into my bag and pull out a book getting Naruto's attention immediately.

" **Oh, are you going to read again, Ami-chan? You are an awesome reader."** Naruto says to me complimenting me on my reading skill. I blush a little while I scratch the side of my cheek embarrassed about it. I shake my head not really wanting to read out loud with a _lot_ of people here. One or two people is fine, but over fifty is _way_ too much for me. This makes Naruto frown, but I smile at him softly in apology hating to make him sad.

" **Sorry Naruto-kun, but there is** _ **too**_ **many people here…I'll read to you next time we are alone. I promise."** I say to him causing him to smile. I am happy to see him smiling again. I put up the book and stand up from my spot. I walk behind him.

" **Hold on to the swing, okay? I am going to push you."** I say making sure he understands what I mean. It takes him a moment before he excitingly smiles. He nods his head in respond to my statement. I begin to push him careful not to hurt him. I value his friendship since he is my _first_ ever friend I had here besides Tamamo. Tamamo favorably smile enjoying the sight of me having a good friend in the blond boy. Unfortunately it did not take long for the moment to be ruined. The adults of the civilians are whispering harsh insults and rude comments no child should hear. Hokage clearly isn't happy about this and sends out his 'chakra' showing he does _indeed_ hear them. Sadly the damage could not be undone seeing Naruto being upset about it. I place my hand on his shoulder giving it a small squeeze in attempt to comfort him.

" **Hey, don't let it bug you. I know you are a great person, Naruto-kun. We just have to work harder to earn their respect…but we will need to ask Hokage to us the ANBU when we go shopping."** I say noting the adults are recognizable figures in the village. What do I mean by this? I remember some of them being shop owners. Naruto looks at me conflicted _especially_ after my comment about using the ANBU. I look down at him with a sad smile on my face.

" **They have basically branded us as monsters. So in order for us to even** _ **survive**_ **, we** _ **need**_ **to use** _ **every**_ **tool at our disposal…Besides, the ANBU probably prefers shopping duty over an old man doing paperwork."** I say with a wink knowing I would _die_ of boredom with that task. Naruto chuckles at my response and makes me joyful to see him this way. The Hokage soon walks up to us with a smile on his face.

" **The paperwork is filed for both of you. Here is the list of supplies you will need for the Academy."** Hokage says to us handing us the sheet of paper. I look over it and rapidly remember something to ask the Hokage. I look up at him with determination.

" **I have two things to ask you Hokage-sama. The first thing is requesting ANBU presence while I or Naruto-kun shops. The other thing is do you know anyone who studies fūinjutsu…Oh, fūinjutsu is sealing techniques requiring one's calligraphy to be** _ **perfect,**_ **Naruto-kun** _ **."**_ I say knowing Naruto would have no idea what fūinjutsu is. Miserably I don't think I did a very good job this time. Hokage appears to be thinking nods his head to my request.

" **Very well, Ami-chan. I understand and will have an ANBU come over tomorrow to escort you both. Please inform me whenever either one of you go shopping to lend you one. Also on the other request…I will have to think about it. Hopefully I will be able to assist you tomorrow, Ami-chan. Anyway, let's go get some lunch. I bet you two are hungry."** Hokage says, and on cue, our stomachs growled. I blush embarrassingly while Naruto just rub the back of his neck. All three of us leaves for another lunch date with Ayame and Teuchi. I hope they are expecting us this time.

* * *

 **Akane:** This is the first story on my account. I typed up ten chapters before deciding to post it. I hope it is well. If I made any mistakes, then please do comment. I need to know how I can fix it or some tips when moving forward. Thank you for reading this.

[2]


	11. Librarian Challenge

Page **2** of **2**

 **~Chapter Eleven~**

 _(Librarian Challenge)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

Having another great lunch, I say my farewells and head to the library by myself with Tamamo on my shoulders. She is sleeping on my shoulders after having some delicious beef cuts thanks to Teuchi and Ayame. Let's just say she got her fill for today. Tamamo knows she simply can't refuse a meal like that from such kind people. We walk into the library and look around seeing how massive it was. I am honestly in awe on how big it was containing certain shinobi information and mostly civilian books. I walk pass the desk to only be called by a scratchy granny voice form the back.

" _ **You**_ **, you were with the demon boy,** _ **weren't**_ **you? We don't** _ **serve-**_ **"** Before she could continue, I gave her a glare that froze her in complete and utter fear. There are two things in this world I _can't_ stand. A crying child will always break my heart and _someone_ sabotaging a person's right to seek knowledge.

" **Librarian-sama, I** _ **advise**_ **you** _ **not**_ **to say such** _ **careless**_ **things around me and my** _ **friend**_ **, Naruto. I swear to whatever** _ **god**_ **you believe in that I** _ **will**_ **make you regret the day you decide to** _ **mess**_ **with someone's path of knowledge due to** _ **false**_ **accusations…Do I make myself,** _ **clear…**_ **? Good, I will be seeking knowledge within these walls for a while. I** _ **suggest**_ **you swallow your** _ **ignorance**_ **and deal with it."** I say before leaving the frighten librarian alone. She is probably going to complain to the Hokage, but I _highly_ doubt he will believe her. I am not a person who threatens people for no reason. I make it to the shinobi section without any more 'distractions' from any idiots nearby. I gather what I can and set down at a table to check out these books in more details. I will have to deal with the librarian again, but there is no issue there. She just needed to remember where she is working at and how to serve the public better. Maybe I should write a formal complain about her hospitality? After all, we are _trying_ to encourage children to _use_ the library than to simply ignore it.

* * *

Going through the books, I narrow it down to five books. This happens to be the number of books I can check out of the library. Tamamo helped me out by suggesting which ones I should start out with. There is even a book about the theory behind seals as well as a type of guide in a sense. It will be good to see what it says for an opinion. I just hope Hokage can find someone who can train me in fūinjutsu. Thankfully, there is a beginner's guide of the human anatomy and Iryō Ninjutsu (medical ninja techniques). It is low levels where a beginner like me can experiment without fear of overexertion.

" **Lady Ami, be sure to memorize** _ **everything**_ **in the human anatomy book** _ **before**_ **attempting any type of Iryō Ninjutsu, okay? I don't want you to accidently hurt someone and blame yourself for the mistake."** Tamamo says to me making me nod my head. It will take me a while before I get the human body parts memorized not to mentions the book about illness and such. Being a field medic is going to be tough, but I can manage it if I study hard enough for it. There are also some scrolls I gotten of jutsus that might give me an edge. Normally clans have special training with their children for _their_ bloodline or area of work. There are even rumors of the Uchiha clan children learning _one_ or two ninjutsus before graduating the Academy. So these will be a great help for me.

Gathering all the books and scrolls I am taking home with me, I head to the front desk. I hope the librarian will give me a card with little to no hassle. Sadly that is not the case. I can tell when I am heading up there. Her eyes are full of deviance and hatred towards me. I did humiliate her earlier, but it was necessary. If she is ready for another verbal beat down, then I have to day 'bring it'. I am no little bitch who just take shit because you are older than me. If you are hindering me from becoming the best I can be, then I will make sure you _regret_ it _**DEARLY**_. Tamamo can sense my emotions and pretty much is shocked on how much I have change. It makes me seem like I am bipolar but whatever.

" **Filthy child, where do you think** _ **you're**_ **going with those books?"** The librarian says in a low despicable tone. I look up at her with a fake smile having a 'nasty' aura around me.

" **Why, librarian, has your eyesight failed you? I merely came here to check out these books and get my very own library card. After all…** _ **refusal of a shinobi trainee is punishable by a one way ticket to the T &I department.**_ **I know you will make the right choice."** I say with part of it sounding like a demonic child, but hey, she already believes I am one. So why not play that up? Besides she will have to confess to the Hokage how she treated me and Naruto for going to the library. The librarian is pale as ash and quickly fills out the form and hands me my library card. She also checks out the books and scrolls. I say a polite farewell and leave the place to allow her time to recover. Tamamo remains silent for a moment until we are alone.

" **Lady Ami…I-I never expected someone like you to react so strongly. I always thought you were kind."** Tamamo says examining me like I am a new creature before her. I know Tamamo does not know me well. She never saw this side of me because I never like using it. So I am not shock by her reaction.

" **I am kind, Tamamo, but you must understand. Those who hinder** _ **anyone's**_ **hunger of knowledge will** _ **always**_ **see the uglier side of me. It is unforgiveable act in my books and makes my blood boil in rage…I fear you may see this side more often than I like."** I admit wishing it wasn't the case. Unfortunately being Naruto's only friend comes with a downside. I just pray Naruto will be alright. I do not want him to feel guilty for something out of his control. Whatever happened in the past is affecting him in more ways than one. I feel this is only the beginning of his struggles. I just pray he uses the tools that I suggested he uses. I hate to see him upset or hurt because of an idiot's comment. He is too nice to be treated so poorly.

Page **2** of **2**


	12. Awesome Neighbor

**~Chapter Twelve~**

 _(Awesome Neighbor)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

Walking back to the apartment, Tamamo and I discuss the new regiment to balance out the physical and chakra training. I will need to practice and study what's in the book in order to stable the gap between civilian and clan students. Sighing to myself, I walk to my door only to hear the same familiar voice beside me.

" **Ami-chan! You're my new neighbor?!"** Naruto shouts in shock staring at me. I stare at him too having no idea he was my neighbor. I soon smile at him glad he is my neighbor.

" **Do you want to come in? I just visit the library and need to organize my books and scrolls."** I say to him allowing him inside while I begin to unpack my books on the bookshelves. Naruto comes in staring in awe and slightly nervous saying, 'Sorry for the intrusion.' He takes off his shoes by the door and walks to me.

" **Wow, this place is cool. A** _ **lot**_ **better than my apartment."** Naruto says still in complete wonder of my apartment. Tamamo looks _very_ proud of her work being complimented like that. I giggle at the sight before finishing the task.

" **Um, I had the apartment renovated…Anyway, I am about to go train at one of the fields before dinner. Do you want to join me? I don't mind, and we can spare. After all, there are no rules in training before the Academy…Um, you're welcome to come here for meals, Naruto-kun. I-I don't mind."** I say realizing towards the end how _awkward_ this is. I mean making food for a guy is _usually_ a sign you're into him as a crush or love interest. Naruto smiles and nods his head. He is excited about training, but also likes to try my meals wanting to keep my promise to him.

" **Sure, let's go!"** He says grabbing my arm and leading me away. I _barely_ have time to react meaning Tamamo is still at the house. She is in charge while I am gone, I guess. I can hardly keep up with him at his pace. What does this boy run on? Naruto is one boy full of _vigor_ to say the least. I guess I never really felt his energy due to the fact I hardly spent time with him. This is going to be a test of my skills in tutoring and my _own_ stamina. Good God, what have I gotten myself into _this_ time?

* * *

Arriving at a training field, Naruto and I begin with the basic stretches to make sure we don't injure ourselves in the process. I have to help Naruto with the proper stretching techniques so he can do this on his own. I doubt he will train me _every_ time, but I also want to make sure he doesn't hurt himself when I am not there. The boy has enough trouble with the villagers. He does not need any more from his training. I guess I really fear for his wellbeing when I am not there with him.

" **Alright, the stretches are done. Let us practice our katas. Try to mimic my stance, okay Naruto-kun? I'll fix it if I see any mistakes."** I say to Naruto. He eagerly nods his head in anticipation. I start with one seeing him matching mine perfectly. This continues on until we finished with little to no mistakes. I am proud of him for picking it up quickly, but the real question is whether or not he continues it when I am not there. We continue this for a while with just our katas, but it does not take long for _someone_ to get bored.

" **Ami-chan, can we move on? We have been practicing katas for like** _ **ever**_ **. When are we going to start throwing kunai or shuriken? How about a new cool jutsu!?"** Naruto asks me impatiently. I knew this was going to come up. It is only natural for a child to be so easily distracted. They expect to do things so fast without realizing it takes time and practice. I just place my hand on his head patting him like a small child.

" **Oh, hush Naruto-kun, a master shinobi was an apprentice before ever achieving his title. You can even ask Hokage. He, himself, was once an Academy student and had to practice the basics before becoming a powerful shinobi. Besides, you lack Chakra Control, Naruto-kun. I would be** _ **disastrous**_ **not to mention** _ **dangerous**_ **for someone our age to learn a new jutsu without any chakra control. It can even be** _ **lethal**_ **in some cases."** I say looking concern about Naruto's welfare. He maybe too young to _fully_ comprehend what I am saying, but I have to try. Naruto _needs_ to understand what he is asking for when he wants to learn a 'cool' jutsu. He seems to understand my feels at the very least, but he soon begins to ask me more questions.

" **Oh, well, how do I learn Chakra Control? Is it through our katas or something?"** Naruto asks making me sweatdrop a little. I mean it is uncommon for those who should know what chakra is…then again we probably do not discuss chakra until in the Academy. So it is understandable for someone like Naruto to ask considering he doesn't have any clan members to teach him.

" **No, physical training is only a** _ **small**_ **part of chakra control. It is more about balancing, but I will not get into details yet. The question you ask is** _ **how**_ **you learn Chakra Control. The answer is through meditation and several different types of exercises. I know the Academy will go over this, but I will try to explain the best way I can."** I say to him and try my best to think of a way to teach him. I grab a leaf on the ground and hold it in my hands. One of the chakra control exercise is the infamous 'Leaf Exercise'. This exercise is practice like most are hidden from public view, but the books about it makes it easy to understand. This may take some time, but there is no way I can back out of this discussion without a clear conscious. So I have to be careful on what I say or do in order to make him understand what I am about to say.

2


	13. Frustration of Chakra Control

[2]

 **~Chapter Thirteen~**

 _(Frustrations of Chakra Control)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

At the training field, we are sitting in meditation position to better explain the whole ordeal with Naruto. He clearly learns differently from most people making this task difficult. Naruto is brilliant by his own right, but the question is on how to set it up. He is the type of person that learns by _doing_ than by reading and such. So I make him sit in a comfortable meditation position to help before beginning my explanation.

" **Naruto-kun, you feel the energy flowing within you, right? It feels fuzzy yet it flows like a river in some way.** _ **That**_ **is chakra. It comes in two kinds: Physical and Spiritual. Physical chakra is from the body strength. The more we train our body the more we have the Physical kind. The Spiritual chakra is through meditation and the exercises I have mentioned before to a degree. We need to have a** _ **balance**_ **in order to use** _ **any**_ **jutsu without exhausting ourselves during a battle or fight."** I explain carefully to him making sure he was with me on this. I am breaking it down to this level because the exercise does help with control as well as reserves. He needs to know to also not rely on one side of the other. This is where I will pick up from.

" **Focusing on just Physical will not allow you to use jutsus of the elemental kind. Also Spiritual will only weaken the body where no** _ **amount**_ **of jutsus can assist if a punch kills you so quickly. So meditation and training is a** _ **vital**_ **part to a shinobi's life. That being said, they're** _ **useless**_ **unless you know how to** _ **control**_ **the chakra within. This is where the special exercise comes in."** I say holding leaf in the palm of my hand and showing it to him. Before he can say anything, I flip my hand where the leaf is still in the palm of my hand but is being held there by my chakra. Naruto is bugged eyed in shock unable to comprehend this. I snap him out of his awe by explaining what I am doing.

" **I am holding the leaf in place with** _ **my**_ **chakra. The leaf exercise is a beginner level for those in the Academy and would-be shinobis to practice without worry of chakra exhaustion so much. The key here is to fine an** _ **appropriate**_ **or rather the right amount of chakra. Too much chakra will either blow it away or burn it. Too little and it simply falls to the ground. We will be practicing this one until we are able to hold for a while without notice…Don't look so smug, Naruto-kun. This is a** _ **lot**_ **more difficult to do than it appears. I am only able to do it because I practice it."** I say scolding him for looking so prideful. I know he thinks this is easy, but it really isn't. It took me the time to get up to this point with Tamamo's guidance. Naruto nods his head, but I can tell he does not believe me. So I give him a leaf while keeping mine on. I tell him to give it a try. Let's just say every leaf that day _feared_ the blond kid from then on. I'm just happy he isn't a quitter.

After an hour or so, I am still meditating with leaf in hand, and Naruto is trying his best to hold it in place. He did make good progress quickly, but he still has a lot to improve on. Naruto asks me more trying to get other exercises, but I refuse to tell him. We are little kids who _just_ signed up for the Academy. I am _not_ going to risk his health during or beforehand. Call me a worrywart or whatever. I want to make _damn_ sure he is safe from ever overdoing it.

" **Aw, Ami-chan, this is so boring! How come you're so good at this?"** Naruto asks with a pout hating being in one place. I do not blame him because he has a _lot_ of energy in him. This is how normal little boys act during this age. I open one of my eyes and look at him with a single glance.

" **I told you. I have been practicing it for a while…but maybe it is time for us to call it a day. It is nearly dinner time, and I promise you a meal, didn't I? We'll continue this later, okay? You made a lot of progress today, Naruto-kun. I am proud of you."** I say patting him on the head getting a big smile on his face. He is very excited and is talking about how 'awesome' it will be. I giggle at his enthusiasm. It is not every day you get someone who is willing to try out another's cooking. I know by tomorrow he is going to keep trying the exercise until he gets the hang of it like me. I did manage to grow my reserves so it is a bonus for me. Still tonight might be long. I have to study those medical books and scrolls. I need to have a concrete memorization of the human body before _attempting_ any medical jutsus of any kind. Also it will help to have some ideas of who or what to test it on. Honestly I do not want to test on living creatures because I might hurt them. Sadly it may be the only option for me to practice on until I move to a human subject. It depends on how difficult this task is or the jutsu is. I will need to make notes and thinks like that to insure I have something to study when I have the free time. Also I may want to see Hokage after shopping about my request of a teacher. This will help in the long run. I just hope I can provide _some_ backup for other shinobis. I just don't want to be considering a 'meat-shield' or regular medic like a decent percentage of civilian shinobis turn out to be. I push these thoughts behind me and follow Naruto back to my apartment. This is neither the time nor the place to think such stressful things. After all, my friend is coming over for dinner, and I _know_ it will be a fun night for all. With this thought in mind, all my worries and doubts drift away and a smile more sincere is place on my lips. I just can't wait.

[2]


	14. The First Day of the Academy Pt 1

2 Page

 **~Chapter Fourteen~**

 _(First Day of The Academy)_

 _(Pt. 1)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

Three days from our starting training session, the day has come where we go to the Academy. I will admit that I am nervous about this. This makes everything _official_ now. There is no way I can turn back and become a regular civilian. I am currently fixing bento lunches for Naruto and I while Tamamo is watching my back on the table. She will be staying here because of the 'no pets' policy. Oh, well, Tamamo can man the house until the Academy day ends. I mean I know I am not in 'good standings' with most of the villagers now. Thankfully Hokage is kind enough to find me a beginner's guide to seal crafting with basic seals in them. These seals aren't dangerous if I make a mistake on it. It just makes it unusable.

" **Please watch the house while I am gone, Tamamo. With our current standings, I fear for the worse."** I say to her with a slight worried expression. I did not want anything to get damaged _especially_ the books and scrolls I have in my possession. I give a small pat on Tamamo's head before leaving the apartment. I notice Naruto's door is also locked. I am guessing he left early for the Academy without me. I do not blame him for doing this. He probably realizes his 'reputation' has damaged mine _greatly_ , but I was hoping to walk with him. Honestly I hope we can sit together in class let alone _be_ in the same class.

* * *

Arriving at the Academy, I look around for Naruto. I just worry about him _especially_ if he is now avoiding. I thought he knows how I feel about other's opinions about me. All I care about is his welfare like a brother. I can endear the badmouthing and verbal abuse from the horrible villagers. I _can't_ bear the thought of him _avoiding_ me on purpose. Luckily I see a familiar blond blur running off towards the swing. I smile excitingly and rush towards the blond.

" **Naruto-kun, why were you avoiding me this morning?"** I ask looking at Naruto frown a little. Naruto looks very guilty and kicks the dirt on the ground. He appears to regret his decision of trying to keep his distance away from me.

" **I just…you are being treated poorly because of me…I-I…"** Naruto looks teary eyed trying hard to explain it. I hug him and comfort him. I did not want him to be upset already knowing what he was already doing. I do not hate him for doing it. I am not angry he did it, but I am a little sadden he thinks a so little about our friendship. We stay that way for a bit until Naruto feels a little better.

" **Naruto-kun, if I cared about other's opinions, then I would have never been friends with you in the first place. I** _ **want**_ **to be your friend. So there is no need for you to run anymore. We will face the world together, okay? You're not alone anymore."** I say looking at him with a soft smile. I see the tears welding up again. I merely hug him once more wanting him to understand how I feel. He whispers his thanks, but I merely nod. I know this boy has been through a lot, but it is clear now. I could _never_ comprehend just _how_ much he has been through. He doesn't want to depend on others because he is afraid. Naruto is frightened at the possibility of losing the ones he loves through rejection or pain. Honestly, I know this village has a lot to make up for. This boy has done nothing to deserve this…I pray the Academy is a better haven than anywhere else.

" **Feeling better now, Naruto-kun…? Good, let's get our seats. The opening ceremony is about to start. How will Hokage-sama think if his favorite shinobis aren't there to listen to him?"** I say to him after he calms nod. Naruto nods his head, and we head to the place where students have to sit during the ceremony. Parents are either in the back or gone at this point. After all, I think the Hokage is trying hard to give Naruto the best chance of making friends here. I doubt it will help any with the civilian portion, but it could assist him with the clans. This year I have notice the clans have a 'bumper' crop of offspring. There is a lot of 'heirs' here from practically _every_ clan in Konoha. Naruto can make some _powerful_ allies during the time spent at the Academy. The question is whether or not the parents will allow such a thing.

* * *

Finding our seats, Naruto and I sit together with our hands together. I do not mind this because it makes me feel secure. I _know_ he is next to me. I think Naruto also has comfort in this small gesture. Some of the students are giving us funny stares, but I ignore them. I focus on the Hokage and the line of teachers on both sides of him. To be frank, I really didn't like the teachers except for the tanned with the scar one. The tanned one seems kind enough and is willing to give Naruto a chance. Sadly the rest I can tell pretty much will give him a hard time… Well, I guess Naruto will see my other side _very_ soon. If these fuckfaces want to mess with his education, then I will make _damn_ sure they regret _ever_ doing becoming teachers. I don't fuck around when it comes to education. 'Knowledge is power' as they say. It also corrupts absolutely, but hey, the way it might 'corrupt' Naruto assist him in the long run in making friends. I am talking about _real_ friends not those fake ones where they just use you and give nothing in return.

The Hokage soon stands up. Power is radiating from his form enough to draw silence and attention from everyone. He scans the whole room noticing me and Naruto. No one saw what we saw in that moment, but we saw for certain. Hokage is proud of us at this very moment. He gives his speech with such vigor and poise giving it more meaning to us. We listen in, but I merely watch instead of listening. I know what he is saying, but it is _how_ he is saying it that catches my attention. The fact he gotten a group of _children_ to listen for an hour to a long speech without interruptions is _godly_. I will have to ask him to teach me how because Naruto will no doubt is under _my_ tutelage until graduation…or until I get some sense in these teachers which ever one comes first.

* * *

 **Akane:** Hello my lovely readers, I want to thank you for reading my story. I _really_ do appreciate it ever so much! I am super happy about how many views it has gotten and already has a follower. This makes me _super_ happy. I hope I can live up to their expectations. I am glad to finish another chapter. I hope to up date it on the regular. Thank you for your ever loving support, my dears. Bye for now. :D

2 Page


	15. The First Day of the Academy Pt 2

2 Page

 **~Chapter Fifteen~**

 _(First Day of The Academy)_

 _(Pt. 2)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

After the speech, all the students are cattle out of the place and divided into groups according to classroom size. The first years are in larger groups due to the sheer number of us. Later on, the numbers will dwindle to the point it would be regular size. For now, I am quite happy to know I am with Naruto still. I take mental notes of everyone in our group to inwardly cringe. There are a _lot_ of clan members in our group mostly of 'heirs'. This does not bode well for students like me who are civilians. Luckily our sensei is the tanned one who introduced himself as Umino, Iruka. Sadly we also have the blue haired man, Itō, Mizuki. He is _still_ creepy as the day of the registration if not _more_ so.

Reaching the classroom, we are assigned to seats of three. I do not mind because I am still next to Naruto. My row has Naruto, me, and Sasuke Uchiha. Unfortunately, I had gotten more unwanted attention from the female side of the classroom for some reason. They are angry at me probably from my position to the Uchiha. He may be cute, but I am not willing to chance my children in having duck-butt hair. Honestly that is a fate worse than anything I can come up with. Thing how awkward or life-scarring it is during the duck's mating season. I also notice Naruto is jealous of Sasuke already getting more attention than him. I place my hand on his shoulder calming him down.

" **Alright, now that everyone is in their assigned seats. We will all be introducing ourselves to each other. I want your introduction to have your name, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. We will begin at the bottom left row towards the door and work our way to the top right row by the window."** Iruka says instructing us on giving our introductions. I do not mind this because it will place names to faces. I already know without a doubt that the clan kids are stuck here. So I will be paying more attention to them than anyone else. I highly doubt any clan kid will take note into the civilian portion of the classroom believing either they are higher than the civilian or knowing statics. I do not pay attention to the other parts of their little introductions because I would rather talk to them than deal with this. You can never know what they _truly_ want until you befriend them. If anything, they could be just faking it to impress their peers or simply not to look stupid. This is going to be a _grueling_ task because there is so _many_ of us currently. I can't wait for the 'gym' part of the class. That will _definitely_ weed out most of the children here who don't have their hearts in it or doubt it.

* * *

" **My name is Satō, Ami, and I'm a civilian. My likes are food, my friends, and helping others. My dislikes are bullies, those who purposely** _ **hinder**_ **someone's path in knowledge, and being useless. My hobbies are** _ **literally**_ **training, studying, and cooking. I pretty much am** _ **trying**_ **to close the gap between civilian and clan education and skills. My dream is to assist Naruto-kun in his dream and becoming a** _ **fighting**_ **field medic."** I say as my introduction. I am being honest in my answer knowing everyone is judging me. I did not care _what_ they think of me. I only care about my friends. Naruto looks up smiling me happy to see I am here to support him. I know if Tamamo could, then she would also support him. Sadly she can't because it will end horribly no doubt. The people here are _suspicious_ of foxes now. Iruka and Mizuki look at me in understanding, but Mizuki's stare contains _more_ than admiration. I sit down and prop my chin on my hand. I feel Sasuke's eyes on me linger until his turn. I only half listen to everyone else here. It is true about most of the classroom contains clan children, and they _are_ clan heirs except for a _handful_. Clans like the Uzumaki and Inuzuka are matriarchically run meaning females are the heirs in this clan. Meaning Kiba and Naruto can't be heirs due to their gender. Naruto can remedy this by producing a female offspring in hypothesis anyway. Often time life likes to fuck you over so it probably won't work in Naruto's favor anyhow.

The introductions continue until everyone is done. So far this batch of students is either delusional or merely idiotic. Most of the female students here demonstrated how love struck they are with Uchiha boy. The males are probably not feeling _too_ great about it judging on Naruto's reaction. I sigh to myself knowing this is going to be a _long_ Academy life at this rate. I place my hand on Naruto's shoulders while the teachers go over what is to be 'expected' from us.

" _ **Hey, it's alright, Naruto-kun. If anything, this goes into our favor because most of them will be distracted. Be more focus on your studies, Naruto-kun. After all, the physical aspect is only**_ **one** _ **small part of being a shinobi. Also the Hokage will tell you too that he had to study as well. I promise I help you anyway I can. You have my support."**_ I whisper to him making sure the teachers didn't notice. He gives me a small smile and nods his head. Naruto knows how to properly act in this type of setting because I _did_ teach him. I mean he has been coming over for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. So why not make it a learning experience? He enjoys it because Naruto knows there will be an extra treat whenever he done well in these lessons with me. I can feel a stare from my side knowing it is from Sasuke causing me to glance at him with a slight glare with the expression saying 'what-is-it'. Honestly this boy has _arrogance_ rolling off him like tidal waves on the beach.

" **Tch, you're just wasting your time with an idiot like him."** Sasuke says commenting on how I want to take care of my friend. A tick mark shows up on my head, and I begin to ooze contempt towards him. Naruto's eyes widen and scoot away from me knowing better from experience. Sure, it is not the level the librarian had to face but still. _'Oh, just you wait you smug ass punk. I will kick your porcelain ass back to your mom's vagina.'_ I think to myself getting odd stares from every student in the classroom. The teachers just think this is a 'healthy' competition…for now.

2 Page


	16. The First Day of the Academy Finale

[2]

 **~Chapter Sixteen~**

 _(The First Day of the Academy)_

 _(Finale)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

After a long speech about the how this will go, I am surprise they did not go into full details about the taijutsu and such. In fact, they seem to miss over the fact of chakra in general focusing mainly on academics. I guess me and Naruto are the ones with somewhat a lead over the civilians. Sadly I _know_ the clans have probably unlocked their chakra as well at this point or in the near future. I am a little peeved that we do not _demonstrate_ the physical sparring today. I was sooo hoping to kick some duck-ass today, but I guess it can wait.

' _You got lucky today, Duck-ass. I_ _will_ _make you pay for insulting my friend…Damn it, Naruto is rubbing off on me.'_ I think to myself realizing how easily tempered I am now. At least it is at the right moments and not trouble inducing…yet. Surprisingly we got dismissed early around lunch time. I am starting to believe this is only the 'introduction' of the Academy. Tomorrow will be the _full_ version of it. I smile and pat Naruto on the head knowing he did well for behaving in class.

" **Good job, Naruto-kun. How about we head to Ramen Ichiraku for lunch? You deserve it for behaving so well considering your energy levels. After words, we will do some training to burn it off…but first let me head home. Tamamo must be bored out of her mind."** I say standing up with an overly excited boy who clearly has too much energy. I can't blame him though. Being cooped up like this, it must have been _torture_ for him.

" **Yatta! You're the best, Ami-chan! Do you think Tamamo would want to come too?"** Naruto asks making me smile. Tamamo and he have been getting along quite well. Tamamo must really like the boy since she refers to him as 'Charming Lad'. I giggle and nod to Naruto. I mostly giggle at what Tamamo calls him, but I make it appear like I am happy. Sudden a pink haired girl who I believe is name Sakura Haruno comes walking by. Naruto has a blush and begins to call out to her.

" **Neh, Neh, Sakura-chan would you like to join us?"** Naruto asks looking nervous around her. Sakura pauses for a moment unsure glancing towards Sasuke Uchiha and blushing.

" **N-no, thank you, Naruto. I need to head home."** Sakura says leaving a somewhat disappointed Naruto, but he smiles and says something about 'next' time. I can tell where this is leading. Sasuke just scoffs and looks at us. Naruto looks piss at him for scoffing.

" **You're stupid."** Sasuke says, and before Naruto could say anything, I spoke.

" **Says the guy with duck-butt hair. You probably get molested by ducks during mating season. Anyways, time for us to go!"** I say and the look on Sasuke's face and his fangirls… _ **PRICESSLESS**_. Naruto is laughing his butt off while being dragged by me. I did not want to _stay_ there for long. I rather not face a bunch of fangirls all at once today. Also Tamamo would want to hear about this. She probably will die from laughing so hard. Either that or I will have to be _extra_ careful to insure she stays on my shoulders during the trip. I do not want her to get hurt over this.

* * *

" **We're back, Tamamo. How are-What the hell?! Who are these people?!"** I ask while shouting in shock to see a group of low level shinobis tied up in my living room. The ANBU and Police are going around searching for clues and evidence. Both Naruto and I are stunned by this, but Hokage walks up to us.

" **I am sorry for both of you to deal with this after your first day of the Academy."** The Hokage apologizes sincerely making it clear this indeed was happening. Whatever is happening? Hokage turns to the unconscious shinobis.

" **It appears while you two were out learning. These fools decided to try and vandalize your homes. Luckily it appears someone has apprehended them quickly without them causing any damages. By the time the, Konoha Military Police and ANBU were notified, the individual who stopped them has disappeared. For now, we will deal with these shinobis."** Hokage explains making me sure that Tamamo _may_ have been busy while we were gone. Dear Kami, what did she do to them while we were away?! Whelp, I know they probably won't last long in the T &I department. I picked up Tamamo who is oddly quiet and dishearten by something. I hold her and look at Naruto for a moment before back at Hokage.

" **Hokage-sama, we are going to go to Ramen Ichiraku to celebrate not only the first day, but how Naruto behaved during it. Care to join us?"** I ask politely with a smile, and he smiles back. On Cue, our four stomachs, including Tamamo's, growl making us chuckle a bit. Hokage shakes his head sadly though.

" **I wish I could, Ami-chan and Naruto, but I have paperwork about this to fill out…but Sunday afternoon will be best. We can get a meal at the Bar-B-Que restaurant, okay?"** Hokage says looking with a frown, but informs us when he will be available. Both Naruto and I nod our heads before leaving my apartment. There is no point in staying there. We would only get in the way. Naruto looks sadden, but I place my hand on his shoulder with a reassuring smile. This boosts up his spirits quite a bit.

* * *

 **Akane:** Hello again my lovely readers, how have you been? I know this leaves on a bit of a cliffhanger, but I am sticking to the two page limit. Why? Because it is challenging. Anyhow, I like to thank those who have been reading and following this story. I hope everything is up to expectation. Toodles til next time.

[2]


	17. Tearful Confessions

[2]

 **~Chapter Seventeen~**

 _(Tearful Confessions)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

At Ramen Ichiraku, Naruto looks somber staring at his ramen making everyone concern. I sigh having already explained to both Ayame and Teuchi what has happened earlier. I know Naruto is feeling guilty, and Tamamo is oddly quiet as well. I am very worry about both of them and decide to address the elephant in the room…Um, I mean in this restaurant stand.

" **Naruto-kun, why do you hate yourself so much? Hush, I already know what this is about, and I already told you I did not care. I have** _ **accepted**_ **this…So why…So why are you ignoring me? Why don't you trust me? I-It hurts** _ **us**_ **to see you suffer! W-we just want to help you a-and…"** I say breaking down shocking Naruto and everyone. I hate feeling useless. I am feeling pretty useless right now. Naruto is the only friend I have, and I can't even cheer him up. Naruto looks scared and uncertain never having to deal with this before. I hate that I putting him in this position but…I just can't. He has been alone for _so_ long and has always put on a brave face. Naruto _doesn't_ deserve this treatment. He is just a young boy. I soon hug him afraid that I let him he would leave me again or worse disappear.

" **I-I'm sorry, Ami-chan…I-I just…Why…Why do they do this?"** Naruto is asking crying as well. Poor Ayame and Teuchi didn't ask for this situation. Thankfully Teuchi and Ayame were quick to handle the situation.

" **No asks for this stuff to happen, kiddos. Life is unfair even to the most vunerable. All we can do is holding our heads up and move forward during this time, but…Kid, you know it is much easier to deal with this with those who care about ya, right?"** Teuchi says giving some wisdom to the young boy and girl in front of him. His eyes show a great strength behind him. Ayame walks besides her dad smiling at us with a warm smile.

" **He's right, Naruto-kun. You're not alone anymore. So don't you think you can get rid of us** _ **that**_ **easily?"** Ayame says with a smile giving him a wink while poking her tongue out. We separate and begin to wipe our tears off before Teuchi says, **"Besides what am I going to do without my number 1 customer?"** Earning a chuckle from us, his daughter slightly nudges him with a smile on her face. We laugh and finally everything appears to be set on track. We ate our meals and enjoy this time together. Sadly I can sense something is wrong with Tamamo still. I did not show it around Naruto and the others, but I know me a Tamamo _will_ talk later. After all, she is someone who I care about deeply as well. Tamamo _needs_ to know I am here for her just as much as Naruto.

* * *

After saying our farewells, Naruto and I separate once we got to our apartments. I made Naruto promise to come for dinner. I know this boy will keep his word _no_ matter way. So it assures me that he will not bail on me like this morning. I walk in and set Tamamo down. I make her sit across of me and stare her down with a stern look on my face.

" **Tamamo, what is the matter? Please tell me. I** _ **want**_ **to help you if I can even only listen to it. It's better than** _ **nothing**_ **."** I say looking at her with concern wanting to help her as much as I can. I feel my eyes watering again from earlier. I feel as though today is just one of _those_ days. Tamamo looks at me for a moment before looking down at the table.

" **Lady Ami…I-I…can't. The Gods forbade me to…to…I just can't. I'm sorry."** Tamamo says tears coming from her face making me upset. I understand her reason, but to see her like this, I grab her surprising her. I held her close in a hug with tears rolling down my face.

" **T-Tamamo, you have** _ **nothing**_ **to be sorry about! I know you would do anything for me if you could…Please Tamamo…I-I'll make it.** _ **We'll**_ **make it together, okay? J-Just…please continue to believe in me…"** I say in a pleading voice fearing Tamamo is going to leave me. I don't know what the Gods have instore for me, but I-I can't bear Tamamo suffering. _'Why did they have to do this to us? Why did they have to make us suffer so much for their pathetic game?'_ These are the questions running through my mind. The Gods are toying with us in ways I feel _powerless_ to stop them. I can feel Tamamo licking my cheeks and nuzzling me in an attempt to comfort me.

" **Lady Amy, I will** _ **always**_ **believe in you and your friends. I am not being able to spend a lot of time with you, but…I will always believe in you."** Tamamo says making me smile. We stay like this for a little while longer before I let her go. We know we can't stay like that forever. Both giggle at how we look and decide it is a good time to wash our faces. After all, Naruto will be over later on. We can't look like we were crying all that time. Tamamo decides to make some treats while I look over my Training Journal. It is a journal where I keep training regiments and such in to help in fixing or adjusting them. I will need to do this since we have the Academy to look forward to. Also I have to factor in kunoichi classes and visiting the Hokage about my skill in fūinjutsu. He will be able to judge whether or not my seals or useable and such. Tamamo is humming a catchy tune that is now stuck in my head. I look up and gasp in utter surprise seeing Tamamo in her human form as well as blushing. She looks _exactly_ like Tamamo no Mae from the game Fate/Extra for portable PlayStation.

" **T-Tamamo? You have a human form?"** I ask in complete and utter disbelieve. I did not see this coming from a mile away…or maybe I did, but it was deep down in my subconscious. Either way, it is quite a revelation to have during a planning period to say the least.

[2]


	18. Strange

[2]

 **~Chapter Eighteen~**

 _(Strange)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

Tamamo freezes in place like a statue as if caught in the act of stealing. I am just staring at her blinking unable to comprehend what I am seeing. I mean I thought she only had the _fox_ form nothing else. Seeing this is _definitely_ makes me second guess what I am seeing at the moment. I am trying so hard to keep myself being like 'Nope, gonna pretend this didn't happened'. Tamamo sweat drops looking very guilty and scratches the side of her cheek looking nervous.

" **S-sorry, Lady Ami, I-I wanted to tell you b-but…"** Tamamo says still scratching the side of her cheek glancing towards the right corner. I shake my head and sigh to myself. I feel like a moron not realizing this sooner. I mean _how_ does a fox _renovate_ a whole apartment let _alone_ makes food…Sheesh , I am feel like the biggest fool around.

" **Don't be, Tamamo. I** _ **should**_ **have at the very** _ **least**_ **think you had one** _ **other**_ **form…Sheesh, I feel kinda of stupid now. Anyway, don't mind me. I am just glad you're not a stranger. Naruto-kun will be ecstatic about your cookies, Tamamo. He** _ **loves**_ **sweets."** I say to her with a smile waving off the guilt she is feeling. It isn't her fault for not telling me. I blame the Gods. Anyway she smiles and thanks me. I shake my head focusing on the schedule muttering 'stupid Gods'. Tamamo giggles at me before continuing with her cooking. I know Tamamo would not want Naruto to know about this let alone her cooking. He _loves_ her cooking. Sadly Tamamo does not want to get in trouble with the higher beings. So I cover her by making it appear someone else makes it or something. I am an excellent cook, but Tamamo's baking skills is out of this world. So I can _never_ take credit for her bake goods.

* * *

Finishing dinner, I hear a knock on the door knowing it is Naruto. I rush to the door and open it to gasp somewhat. An ANBU in a wolf mask is standing next to Naruto. I _totally_ did not see this coming. I blink for a moment before recovering myself and blushing in embarrassment.

" **Oh! I-I'm terribly s-sorry. How rude of me! My name is Satō, Ami. Please call me Ami. Um, please come in ANBU-san. Naruto-kun…i-is that for me?"** I ask noticing Naruto holding a plotted plant in his hands. He nods his head and hands it to me. I take it smiling giving a small sniff of the lovely blossoms the plant has. It smells nice and quickly moves towards the kitchen.

" **Make yourself comfortable, please. I just need to place this somewhere nice. Um, give me a moment, and I'll bring dinner out. I also have some treats for later."** I say hearing Naruto shouting 'Yatta' while the masked shinobi just nods his head. I carefully place the plant at the window so it could get the most light during the day. I bring out the meal I made luckily making plenty for the people here. I look at the wolf shinobi and blush in realization of the situation.

" **Um, I will pack your dinner, ANBU-san with some treats for later. Also thank you, Naruto-kun. I love the plant. P-please enjoy your meal."** I say feeling extremely nervous trying to be polite. Naruto and I say our thanks before eating our meal. I feel a little bad for the shinobi with the mask. I occasionally glance towards him worried. Naruto does not notice this thankfully. He is enjoying his food making me smile. Tamamo walks next to Naruto and sits next to him. He blinks and begins to share his meal with Tamamo who gladly eats. It is such an adorable sight. Suddenly there is a flash of light causing us both to look around frightened.

" **Wh-what was that, dattebayo?!"** Naruto shouts Tamamo has the same expression of confusion. I swear I heard a clicking noise like a camera, but I see nothing. I look at shinobi-san for a moment wondering if he did something. I sigh shaking my head placing my hand on my head feeling lightheaded. This causes everyone looks at me in concern. I just smile shaking it off and looking them.

" **I-It's alright, everyone. I'm just a lit-"** I begin to calm everyone until I begin to pass out. I honestly don't know what caused this, but I just pass out. It is so strange just like how dinner began. I will have to apologize to everyone for doing this. I guess the stress has gotten to me. I feel so bad for Naruto and Tamamo. I mean we just gone through some emotional moments today only to result in this. Oh, my gosh, I feel _horribly_ guilty right now. I am thankful however to have the shinobi there. I am sure he has some medical training, but I wish I knew why he was there. Still I wonder _what_ exactly caused my faint. I want to _prevent_ such a thing in the future during these moments. I pray Naruto and Tamamo can forgive me for this mess.

* * *

 **Akane:** Hello my lovely readers, I am posting two for missing a chapter yesterday. Sorry, I have totally forgot about it. Anyway I hope you like this. I want to always thank my followers and viewers for reading my story. I hope everything is up to par. If anything, I will be happy for advice or comments to fix it. Thanks again for reading my story.

[2]


	19. Tragedy

[2]

 **~Chapter Nineteen~**

 _(Tragedy)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

Waking up, I notice instantly I am in the hospital room than at home. I thought I will be in my bed rather than at the hospital. I am guessing shinobi is the one who brought me here. Naruto isn't here nor is Tamamo. Tamamo is in her fox form so that is understandable, but what about Naruto? I look around to see the clock above the door. This makes me blink realizing the Academy has started for today. I guess the stress of yesterday was too much for my body. Suddenly my door is open to reveal Hokage and a blond man looking like the male version of Ino Yamanaka except having greener eyes than hers. It is odd these two would be the first to see me _especially_ after a fainting spell.

" **Hokage-sama, what's wrong? Who the shinobi-sama next to you?"** I ask realizing this must be something more than just a concern visit. I have a sinking feeling I am going to hate this so much. I am nervous to know what is going on, but I know it is better than wondering it throughout the day.

" **Ami-chan, this is Yamanaka, Inoichi. We have something to tell you. It concerns your mother."** The Hokage says making me freeze in place. Horror is gripping my heart like an icy cold hand. I clutch my chest with my right hand. My mom may not be the best, but surely she can't be…I mean sure there is a possibility, but she is still considered 'healthy'. There is no way she could have died at such an age, right? A sense of dread is coming from the back of my mind slowly making itself known.

" **Wh-what about my mom, Ho-Hokage-sama?"** I ask stuttering in hopes of hope that this is just a complaint from her or something. I did not want to believe she was gone. Sadly it does not appear I will get my wish.

" **Ami-chan, your mother unfortunately passed away last night…She was gravely injured by a** _ **disgraceful**_ **retired shinobi…I'm sorry."** Hokage says apologizing to me, but everything is dulled out. I shake trying to hold back the tears. ' _Wh-why…Why target her? I know they hate me because I am Naruto's friend, but…but..'_ My mind is no longer to continue the thought process. Tears are flowing from my eyes unable to stop. I finally broke down crying unable to control it any longer. My mom died because of me. I _am_ the one _only_ reason she died. She didn't deserve such a fate. My mom was already suffering from my dad's decision. I feel someone hug me, and I grab them crying so hard. It hurts so much. I wanted to protect her. I wanted to heal her. Now what is my motivation? I just feel lost at this moment. Helplessness and confusion with sorrow and pain fill my mind making this longer.

* * *

Waking up once more, I realize I had passed out from crying so much. I haven't cried like that in a while actually. Still I feel numb right now. The relief I had the other time does not seem to come anymore. Hokage is sitting at the edge of the bed. I try to sit up, but I am too weak from my breakdown. He kindly given me a cup and assists me in drinking some water. Inoichi is standing there looking at me with sympathetic eyes. I guess he hates seeing children like this. Hokage places the empty glass on the end table next to my bed.

" **I'm terribly sorry, Ami-chan. I know you didn't have the best mother but…we found the shinobi who did it. He will be punished."** Hokage says sounding very sure on that. I honestly believe him when he said it. The old man doesn't fuck around with threats and promises. I just nod my head lying there unable to find my voice. I feel hollow or empty on the inside unsure on what to do or say now. My main motivation of my choices is gone. I am just conflicted at this moment. I wish I had an idea of what to do now.

" **Get some rest, Ami-chan. Naruto will come by after the Academy lets out. I know you don't want to worry him."** Hokage says reminding of Naruto. In my moment of grief, I had forgotten about him. He might think I blame him for this. I wish part of me didn't, but there is a tiny part that does. Unfortunately I _know_ better to blame him at all. Naruto is innocent of this crime let alone the motive. If anything, it is the shinobi who is guilty of this. He may say whatever to prove his 'innocence', but the truth is _he_ chose to kill a _civilian_. He made _his_ choice, and now I will make mine.

" **Hokage-sama…c-can you take me to the Academy? I know I probably will be unable to participate with the others in physical training, but… I still want to go."** I say asking him pleading with my eyes. I am trying my best to convince him to let me go. He looks me square in the eyes before sighing to himself.

" **Very well, Ami-chan, but you are** _ **not**_ **to do anything training related, okay? Anyway you may want to clean your face."** Hokage says handing a handkerchief towards me. I take it and clean my face a bit. I finish and hand it back to him thanking him softly. He helps me stand up from the bed and hands me to an ANBU member Cat. She picks me up and takes me away. Whelp, if this does not distract me, then my stomach will, ugh. We make it to the Academy and arrive during the lecture Iruka-sensei.

" **Ami-chan!"** Naruto shouts in shock and concern. This causes everyone to look at me standing next to the ANBU member.

" **Thank you, Cat-san. I apologize for being late, Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei."** I say thanking the ANBU member before she leaves and bowing to the men. Iruka looks very concern at me, but shakes his head.

" **It's alright, Ami. Please take your seat, and we will continue."** Iruka says not questioning me any further thankfully. I nod my head and take my seat between Naruto and Sasuke. I ignore the stares and whispers, but I know Naruto is worried about me. I smile at him and secretly passed a note to him under the table. He silently reads it and discretely nods his head while Iruka continue on with his lecture.

[2]


	20. Motivation

[2]

 **~Chapter Twenty~**

 _(Motivation)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

Appearing to be listening is all I am able to do during his lecture. I am too distracted from the news earlier. I wanted to come to the Academy to distract my sorrows _not_ drown in them. Sadly I am afraid that is the case. I know Naruto and Sasuke notices this because I feel them looking at me every so often. I honestly do not blame them, but Sasuke is a mystery to me. Of course, I remember yesterday at the thought of him staring at me. Right, the comment about the hair probably got me on his shit list. Meh, he deserves it for calling Naruto stupid. Naruto just learns _differently_ than most average students. So it is easy to misdiagnose his misunderstandings as retardation. I believe the Hokage knows this as well but has yet to realize _how_ Naruto learns. To be frank, he learns by doing than by listening mostly. Also giving him examples of something he knows about with the new lesson will help he figure out faster. Still there is one thing left I _need_ to figure out…Should I continue my path as a ninja? I have _nothing_ left to work for, and what I told the class was just a half truth. The _reasoning_ behind it was my _mom_. Now that she is gone…

A ringing noise cuts through the silent boring air. The kids excitingly exit out of the classroom for lunch leaving only me, Naruto, Iruka, Sasuke, and Mizuki. Sure there is some fangirls, but they are 'hiding' themselves behind the doorframe. Unfortunately Iruka and Mizuki walks up to me. They no doubt know the truth about what has happened. It is benefits of being a teacher. You get to know _everything_ about your students' private life.

" **I'm deeply sorry for your lost, Ami. If there is anything you want to talk about, you have us to talk to."** Iruka says placing a hand on my shoulder. Naruto and Sasuke have matching confuse faces unsure on what is going on.

" **I'll be fine! Thank you Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei for your support! Naruto and I will be outside having lunch."** I say with a cheer voice smiling. I have no doubt they see through my lie, but they are kind enough to leave. Sasuke looks at me for a moment before standing up muttering how stupid this is and leaves. He is probably going to get answers later since his dad is part of the police force. This leaves Naruto and me completely alone in the classroom. I let out a haggard breath and let my head the desk in front of my with a soft 'thud' noise.

" **Naruto-kun…should I continue trying to be a shinobi? I have no reason now…My mom is dead…Sh-she may have treated me p-poorly but…she was still my mom…I wanted to help you get better…How am I going to do that when she is dead?"** I ask crying to myself quietly unable to contain the tears. I'm scared. I have no idea what to do for the future. Everything I had planned up to now is for nothing. What should I do? I feel Naruto hugging me and rubbing my back. I am guessing Hokage told him how to properly comfort a crying person.

" **I-I'm sorry, Ami-chan…I-I didn't know, but you can't give up! Besides, you said you are going to be an awesome medic and help me become Hokage!"** Naruto says with his big goofy grin. I smile softly, but it looked sad because I am. There is no point in hiding my sorrow form Naruto anymore. He knows why. I let out a sigh and droop my shoulders. The boy has a smile to cheer everyone up. Too bad, I am just depressing right now. I am sure it will ease up later, but…I will have to make plans for the funeral. I probably will not be well until I finally get everything settle and able to properly mourn her passing. I did not know any of my mom's friends or relatives making this harder for me. I think she isolated herself after my birth or got ostracize by her own family members.

" **Yeah…I will…I guess it is just the shock of this… I'm going to be pretty out of it for a month or so…Heh, let's getting something to eat. Your belly is complaining…as well as mine."** I say as Naruto and my stomach growl in hunger. We got a chuckle out of it. I know I can at least help Naruto with his goal. Also he probably going to need a medic with him at _all_ times. This boy is prone to accidents and fights like a magnet is to metal. Sheesh, I gave up on worry for another. Suddenly Tamamo sneaks into the room with _two_ bento boxes looking around. She notices us and dashes towards us.

" **Woo-hoo! Thank you Tamamo, you're the best!"** Naruto declares getting one of the bentos while Tamamo pushes on towards me. She has a concern look in her eyes. I gently pet her on her head with a small smile on my face.

" **I'll live, Tamamo…I just will have a bad month or so…Thank you for the lunches."** I say sincerely meaning everything I said. Tamamo still looks worried, but she knows she can talk to me later. Both Naruto and I begin to eat our lunches. We talk a little but mostly ate in silence. It is like a meditative silence not really a mourning or sad one. We both know how much we got on our minds. So both Naruto and I decide it is best we use this time to figure it out and let it settle.

" **Whelp, judging how everyone is listening to Iruka-sensei's lecture, this is going to be a** _ **long**_ **year for us. After all, this year is meant to** _ **only**_ **assist in our academics like reading and writing…Good thing, I already planned for this. I have a training regimen sorted out. At least I can help you with the physical and chakra control. I can't really partake today due to my health. So I'm going to try and push you to your limits, okay?"** I ask Naruto who nods learning from the previous lesson at my house _not_ to talk with your mouth full. I had to scar him for life but worth it in the end. I love food, but it is not meant to be worn. Sheesh, I did not want to _try_ wash out wasabi stains off the white carpet again. Tamamo was busy with trying to get some of stains out from my clothing. It was not a fun night for either one of us. Naruto and I soon end up talking about topics like what I miss, how boring the lecture was, and yatta, yatta. Overall, it was a nice lunch despite the horrible morning. Kamo, I am beginning to wish I could drink at my age. A glass of saki or any kind of liquor would be great right now.

[2]


	21. PE & Pedophiles

[2]

 **~Chapter Twenty-One~**

 _(P.E. & Pedophile)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

The lunch bell rings loudly snapping out of our little discussion making me sigh. Naruto and I close our bentos and hand it to Tamamo. She takes it and makes a mad dash out of here knowing the policies on 'pets'. I can say is one of those 'summoning' creature contracts, but at my _current_ chakra level, I would most likely get busted. Also since mom is not a kunoichi either…No, I need to keep myself calm. I already exhausted myself yesterday from crying. I need to focus on school right now.

Everyone comes rushing in taking their seats, but the fangirls stand by Sasuke until the last minute before returning to their seats. Honestly, I _still_ don't get what the big deal is. I can feel Naruto getting angry and pat him on the back. He looks at me silently asking 'why him' making me shrug. I can't really give him an answer for that one. At least a _real_ scientific answer but I don't think my hypothesis will hold water on this.

" **Alright, everyone, we are going to go outside and do some exercises and stretches. If you are going to be a shinobi, you** _ **need**_ **to build up both stamina and strength. Due to your condition, Ami-chan, you will skip out of today's exercise routine. Is that understood?"** Iruka-sensei asks looking at me probably thinking I would force myself in doing it. I can't deny that I _wasn't_ thinking about doing it, but I just nod my head. Everyone else just groans and complains about how unfair it is. What a bunch of babies.

" **Enough! Now let's head out to the training grounds."** Iruka-sensei says silencing everyone. Everyone stands up and heads towards the training grounds. I stay by Naruto since I did not want to deal with anyone else. I hold onto Naruto's hand not wanting to be separate from him. I am depending on him in more ways than one. I notice a blue haired girl looking at us seeming troubled by this. I believe her name is Hinata. I wonder why she would feel troubled about this. Is she jealous? Oh, my Kami, does she have an _uber_ crush on Naruto?! I must investigate this later. After all, if she does, then she gets first dips. I will have to set her straight on the whole thing about me holding his hand though. Rather her not hate me for a little misunderstanding like this.

* * *

Reaching the training ground near the Academy wasn't _too_ difficult, but it is clear some of the civilians who did not train soon enough had _some_ difficulties. I wanted to face palm at the moment seeing them looking a little tired. The clan children are clearly better trained having made it without a sweat including me and Naruto. Iruka-sensei stops in front of a track and pills out a clipboard out of thin air. He has a stopwatch in other hand looking over his students. It is clear this is to see our current level of physical stamina is before deciding on what's next. Mizuki is looking over us as well, but I feel his eyes focus in on me. I merely take a step closer to Naruto trying to hide from his view. I just find him a little _too_ interested in me. Naruto notices this and looks at Mizuki knowing where my discomfort is coming from. He slightly glare at him sort of tell him to 'back off'. Mizuki only glares back at Naruto.

" **Alright, Ami-chan would you like to stand next to me?"** Iruka-sensei asks making me nod my head. I step away from Naruto letting go of his hand. He and I know we will meet us later. So this should not be an issue now. I stand next to him, and he hands me the stopwatch. I know how they work perfectly since I used it on Naruto once. I was curious on how long it would have taken him to figure out my sarcastic comment. It took him two minutes and forty-five seconds.

" **You will help me keep track of everyone's time. Now, line up. The girls go first, and then the boys…Go!"** Iruka-sensei says, and I start at that precise moment. I wanted to face palm when the girls nearly trip over themselves from staring at Sasuke. Dear Kami, I am stuck with a classroom fill of idiotic girls. May I have patients upon them for I may end up strangling a few of them…depending on how stupid they are.

* * *

After the running and stretching, Iruka-sensei looks over the time, and I can tell he is not too thrilled about it. I can't say I would be either. The civilians are pretty much dead last or at least hitting the _average_ barely. The clan kids are either in the lead or contain the average not wanting to put an effort in it. Well, Nara's _are_ famous for their laziness. Poor Choji gave it his all but still end up _barely_ making into the average racket. I feel for him because I know their family clan traditions. He needs the pounds to convert to chakra. How do I know this? I ask Hokage when I turned in some of my seals for judgement. He just said that after I ask if Choji is really 'big boned'. I was concern about this because it he really was big boned then there are _several_ health issues and such. He pretty much did this so I don't end up panicking over the poor boy like Naruto at times. Sheesh, I can be such a worrywart.

" **Iruka-sensei, are we going to head back to class, now? I rather not endure another 'race' from Uchiha-san and Naruto-kun."** I say sweat dropping seeing the two glaring at each other. Iruka sighs and nods his head before clapping his hands together.

" **Alright, everyone, good job for today, but I expect better results tomorrow. For now, we will return to class and continue on with the lecture."** Iruka-sensei says making the students groan. I inwardly did because I am having issues paying attention to them. Naruto comes to me pouting knowing what I had said. I nervously smile and slightly apologizing about it. I do feel a little guilty, but I do not want to be there all day watching them go at it. It is amusing at first, but it loses its luster too soon. Everyone soon heads inside. Naruto and I are walking closer together because Mizuki is creeping me out again. Why can't he stalk another girl…preferably someone his _own_ age?

* * *

 **Akane:** Hello my lovely readers, how are you today? I hope this chapter is just as wonderful as you hope for. I am trying my hardest to make this a daily thing. So please do not be so harsh whenever I fail for one day. I also like to thank my followers for following me in a noncreepy way and those who find this to be one of their favorites. Yeah! I hope you like the chapter! :D

[2]


	22. Resting

[2]

 **~Chapter Twenty-Two~**

 _(Resting)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

After a long lecture about the theory of chakra and pedophile's stare, the school bell _finally_ dismisses us for today. Everyone is rushing out of the door except for the fangirls who are 'fangirling' over Sasuke. Naruto is jealous, but I simply stand up wanting to leave. I need to basically set up everything for her funeral. I plan to give her a decent one even if no one shows up. My mom was many things, but I _still_ want her to know I harbor no hatred towards her.

" **Come on, Naruto-kun. There are some things I need to do before training."** I say to him with a small closed eye smile. Naruto looks at me with concern and nods his head. We both leave the Academy towards the Hokage's Office. I had to make sure all the paperwork is in order for her funeral. I _have_ to do this for my sake and hers. Naruto is kind enough to accompany me during the trip. I hate feeling so depress, but it expected during these times. I honestly don't have a clue on how to fully deal with a loss of a love one. I _never_ experienced it with someone so close to me.

* * *

" **Good afternoon, Hokage-sama, I'm here for the paperwork."** I say asking Naruto to wait for me outside this time. I know he wants to see the Hokage, and he will. I just want to do the paperwork alone. I did not want him to know about her death being a murder by a shinobi. He will no doubt think it had something to do with him.

" **Of course, but I didn't expect you to come so soon, Ami-chan…Are you sure about this? You can always come back later to fill it out."** Hokage asks looking shock at first, but now concern. I shake my head and politely take the papers from him. I begin to fill it out until Naruto comes barging in probably from worry over me.

" **Heheh, S-sorry, Ami-chan, I just-"** Naruto was about to explain himself, but I interrupt him by talking before he could finish.

" **It's alright, Naruto-kun. I should have known better since I am a worrywart too…It's comforting to know I have a good friend. Anyway, here is the paperwork, Hokage-sama. The date is set around the beginning of next month…when the cherry trees bloom."** I say handing the paperwork to the Hokage. He nods his head and looks over the paperwork before placing it down. I can feel his eyes are on me, and I know he is reading me. Naruto sits beside me and places an arm over my shoulder comforting me. I do not want to cry anymore. I am tired of crying. I sigh and shake my head to myself. I look up with a tired expression on my face.

"… **I'll take my time, but…I'm done crying for now… Naruto-kun, Tamamo and I will meet you at the Training Grounds in an hour. You better be on time or** _ **no**_ **desserts tonight."** Naruto looks panicked making the Hokage raise his eyebrow in amusement. Naruto smiles and nods his head before leaving me and the Hokage alone. I turn to face him with a slight frown on my face.

" **At least, I'm not alone anymore…Thank you, Hokage-sama. Please excuse me. I look forward for Sunday. It will be nice to have a small break, right?"** I say with a smile and bow my head in respect before leaving. I know the Hokage is a busy man and needs to get back to work. I had to the apartment wanting to talk to Tamamo. Knowing the gods, Tamamo knew this was going to happen to me but was not allowed to tell me. It pisses me off that the gods would do something like this to her. For now, I can only move forward in hopes to try and make the future brighter.

* * *

" **Tamamo, are you here? I want to talk to you. Please come out."** I say out in the apartment in hopes to get her attention. I do not hate her or anything. I am horrified she is in this type of position. I look around confused and worried about her wellbeing. She would come out by now, right? I continue my search until I notice her curled on my bed sleeping peacefully. I smile softly and decide I will talk to her later. I quietly grab a piece of paper and pen to leave her a quick note. I did not want to disturb her while she slept. I know Tamamo is troubled about me and Naruto's wellbeing. Sadly it hampers her from taking care of herself most of the time. What an ironic situation we find ourselves in. Finishing up the letter, I begin to leave the apartment wanting to go shopping for a bit. I know we need more food for the kitchen and other things as well. I have the shopping list and money with me. I quietly leave out of the apartment focusing on the task at hand. I just hope I get it down within an hour otherwise Naruto will most likely be upset with me. I do _not_ want _that_ to happen _ever_ again.

[2]


	23. Answers Pt 1

[2]

 **~Chapter Twenty-Three~**

 _(Answers pt.1)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

Training with Naruto is a _completely_ different type of experience. He seems to have a limitless amount of stamina. Chakra exercise is going somewhat well, but it is to be predicted from him. He has a _large_ amount of chakra making it difficult to master it. For me, I am doing it to build up my reserves mainly. Naruto has asked me for tips and why I can easily do it. I manage to explain to him the reasons carefully. I did not want him to overdo it while I am not there supervising or vice versa. We parted ways once we arrive back at the apartment complex. I am currently at the door saying bye to Naruto. I know I will see him around dinnertime. I unlock the door and see Tamamo waiting for me patiently. She begins to walk towards the kitchen only to look back at me. I know she wants me to follow her. I take off my shoes and follow her to the table where I take my seat. Tamamo is on the other end of the table sitting there looking at me.

" **I know what you have already done…about you mother's funeral. I'm sorry I couldn't be there, Lady Ami. I knew she was bound to die, but when was** _ **changed**_ **. Originally she would have continued living on for several more years…Lady Ami, be cautious. The Gods are now** _ **interfering**_ **with the flow. Shinigami-sama has informed me the god responsible has been** _ **punished**_ **, but still... It is now time for you to finally hear it all."** Tamamo says making me shake realizing my mom died prematurely. I am shaking with rage and pain. It _was_ my fault she died, and the fact a _god_ tried to interfere like this. I remain silent wanting to hear everything she has to say. I hate the fact I am bumbling around in the dark. I _knew_ there had to be more to this than the basic two rules.

" **Lady Ami, you possess a character's body who originally was a spoil brat. She bullied others and stayed with mom. Little else is known about her due to event…Lady Ami; you basically have already** _ **altered**_ **the character's fate by simply moving out and befriending Naruto. Information on this character is now lost, and the gods are finding this an opportunity to tip it in their favor."** Tamamo says shocking me about this character I am possessing. This person was obvious not a very good in personality was mostly going down a dark path. Thinking about it, if ' _I_ ' did not have my mind, then I would have no doubt have gone on a _very_ different route as well. Children listen to their elders and parents. So when most villagers say stay away from a child, the children listen without a doubt. Due to my mind being able to comprehend all this at such a young age, I am in fact a contradiction to that rule in a sense. I did not listen to the villagers because I knew better. It is from my previous life that I have such _knowledge_ of right and wrong within me. The knowledge to think and judge on my own without hesitation is what I have that other children don't.

" **So because I changed this so much. They can take control of certain people or events…We need to figure out how to balance this out or at the very least put it in our favor. What should we do Tamamo?"** I ask her knowing she has the best ideas for this situation. She has met the gods and has be negotiators between them once already. Tamamo may have a better grasp of our odds in this matter. I know gods think little of us, but I _value_ life. I _want_ to protect those who are dear to me without fear of being some god messing with them. Tamamo looks at me for a moment and sighs softly to herself looking away.

" **If only it were that simple, Lady Ami…We are going to need some of them as allies, but I will research more on which ones to choose.** _ **You**_ **focus on your training and such. Lady Ami, you're training will help you for more than you can** _ **ever**_ **believe. I'm going to set up the table. You should start cooking dinner. Naruto will be over, and I want him here when the food is done."** Tamamo says ending the discussion on that note. I did not mind since it is a lot to take in. Also something seems to be off with Tamamo. I know she must be trying to figure out what on earth to do. She is right about us needing allies, but we need to be wary _who_ we ally with. I stand up and walk to the kitchen knowing tonight is going to be a _long_ night. Luckily for us, I am feeling a lot better knowing we have somewhat of a better idea. The fact Tamamo tells me training will help me is proof she knows something. I am guessing this will help with not only aiding my friends but gaining allies as well. To be honest, I am scare of what is to come. I know she says that the god who caused this is being 'punished', but is it enough though? Maybe this is why she stopped…The time she has explained everything makes it where I have to make a simple dinner. I am guessing there is later, but for now, I will be patient. After all, it will not be long until I will have to attend my mother's funeral. Good Kami, I am going to need _all_ the strength I can muster for that day. I just do not want to breakdown again. I am fine crying, but breaking down is something I rather avoid. I already broke down several times and ended up in a hospital for it. I need to either steel myself or try to meditate on what is happening. I need to calm myself on this matter knowing it could hamper my abilities. No doubt the news will spread to my classmates. I just hope nothing bad comes out of this. It is bad enough I am a pawn in this game. I merely wish Naruto was not going to be a part of this. I know he is, and no doubt people will blame my mother's death on him…I _will_ have to remain strong…for his sake.

[2]


	24. Answers Finale

[2]

 **~Chapter Twenty-Four~**

 _(Answers Finale)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

Dinner lessons with Naruto were quite interesting to say the least. He appears to have gotten most of his manners down, but he still has some issues. At least he got most of them down without so much of an effort. I am relieved when is leaving sadly. It is nothing against him, but I have matters to discuss with Tamamo. We need to finish up what we were discussing earlier. I want to make a plan or be close to having one before I fall asleep. It is time we _try_ to even the playing field for us.

" **There are twelve gods in total playing this game. I will say their domains than their names. Trust me, Lady Ami. We want to only refer to their names when** _ **calling**_ **them. You have the ones controlling Heaven and Earth. The Lord of Hell is not invested in this game being the punisher of those who break the rules. The others are Mistress of Pain, Lord of Shadows, Lord of Spirit Realm, Goddess of Wealth and Fortune, and one of the Goddess of Luck. The Lord of the Spirit Realm does command the Shinigamis and chakra as well as souls in general. Unlike the Lord of Hell, the Lord of Spirit Realm, his power only limits him on judging souls and basically the middle ground or 'Purgatory' in your tongue. He is also in charge of lesser spirits or monsters on earth not to be confused of those in or created in hell."** Tamamo says to me going into more depth with the difference between the Lord of Hell and Lord of the Spirit Realm. I take notes because it is difficult for me to absorb _that_ information. I sigh softly and begin to shake my head trying to eat the information. I have to ask something of Tamamo and looks at her.

" **What about 'Kami'? Would he be interest in this game due to him being the** _ **main**_ **god here?"** Tamamo tilts her head to the side for a moment. Her response makes me a little apprehensive at this. I am honestly scared of what I am going to hear from her. This means there is no 'Kami' or rather a _single_ 'Kami' in this realm.

" **The 'Kami' of this world is multiple** _ **sadly**_ **. They have agreed to host the game this round. We** _ **could**_ **ask for their favor. I know one or two of them who will be** _ **displeased**_ **with the gods interfering during the game. Unfortunately I am** _ **unable**_ **to contact them at this time. I have to setup an appointment with them, but it is possible. We want to avoid the Mistress of Pain at all cost. She would do** _ **anything**_ **to inflict damage upon anyone. The Lord of Shadows and the Lord of the Spirit Realm** _ **might**_ **assist us only if we** _ **prove**_ **to them we are capable. The Goddess of Luck and Goddess of Wealth and Fortune will require** _ **daily**_ **offerings to have their approval, but often times it depends on their moods and offerings you bring them. So we aren't** _ **completely**_ **out of options."** Tamamo is right on those things. I guess if we can please them enough then we can get their favors. Tamamo quickly writes in a journal for me all the information on the types of offerings needed for each god. This makes the planning a lot easier, but it still is quite a challenge lay before us. These gods are trying to win a game after all. I most take that into account as well. Tamamo knows about this as well making her sigh too. I am concern about what they will ask in return as well.

* * *

Waking up at the next day, I begin my routine while thinking about everything last night. I know what to do, but I need to be able to contact the gods. Tamamo agrees to assist me in finding places where I can communicate with them. So for now, I will focus on training, studying, and Naruto. I do not need for myself to be distracted by this. I know my strength and stamina need work as well as my chakra reserves. I just hope everything works out better now. I hate the fact I need to wait longer for it, but it is something we all have to go through. I am fixing breakfast and lunch to have Naruto coming in like he lives here now. I am happy with that.

" **Good morning, Naruto-kun, sit down. Breakfast is nearly done, and we have to head straight to the Academy. Today's lecture will deal with the clans. We** _ **need**_ **to focus on that."** I say advising him to pay attention to the lecture today. Naruto sighs and nods his head. He is pouting but soon grins wildly once I serve breakfast. We eat discussing more about what we are going to do today. I want to make sure he understands we are not going to change our routine. I am telling him we must keep routines in our lives and only adjusted when needed. He is a sporadic boy. This means it will be hard as shit to keep him on this routine until his body adjusts to it. I just wish Naruto could be like me in the responsibility department, but I know it takes time and effort. Also I want to make sure he is 'Hyūga' ready knowing their more manners oriented than Uchiha. Uchiha is more prideful meaning you just need to kiss ass in a 'respectful' manner than of 'desperation'. I know Hinata is part of the Hyūga clan do to her eyes and appearance. She has a crush on Naruto, and I am going to respect her for it. I just need to help pair them up in secrecy.

[2]


	25. Meeting A Goddess

[2]

 **~Chapter Twenty-Five~**

 _(Meeting a Goddess)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

Naruto and I arrive at the Academy on time and walk into the classroom. Sasuke is there with some of his fans gathered around him. I sigh and shake my head leading Naruto to our seat ignoring the girls. I take out our homework to help review what was on it with Naruto while the teacher is out. I know he hates doing it, but I often tell him that it is very important for the Hokage to do his work.

" **Let's see…Very good, Naruto-kun, you did very well. Keep this up, and you'll get that reward by the end of the week."** I say cheerfully making me chuckle while rubbing his neck. I can't help, but I smile at the fact he is happy. We are discussing more and more about the homework. I can hear the fangirls gossip about us behind our backs, but I ignore them. Sadly I know Sasuke is staring at my back making me a little piss since he does not hide it from the fans. It is annoying, but I honestly did not care about the fangirls. We continue this until the Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei comes into the room. Mizuki glares at Naruto, but I place my hands on Naruto shoulders shaking my head. Thus the Academy day officially begin with a long day. I just hope I am able to at least get _one_ god on my side.

* * *

After the Academy, Naruto and I simply head off to start our training routine. He and I know this has to be done. If are going to get stronger, then we need to continue this and occasionally amp up the training. We want to push ourselves not keep us at the same level. We are still using the leaf exercise for now because Naruto has some difficulty with it, and I can always add a leaf if need be. The routine went well even pushing both of us this time since we felt like we needed to burn some of our energy off. I mean we hardly got any challenge from our exercises at the Academy. Taijutsu sparring is next year after we develop some muscles from our current regiment at the Academy.

" **Naruto-kun, I'm going to be a little late with dinner since I need to run some errands today. I'm sorry for this being so sudden, but with the Academy and training routine taking most of my time, I hardly can find time to do them…Forgive me."** I say bowing apologizing to him. I know it is partially true, but I did not want him to know I will be trying to summon a god. I mean seriously who is going to believe _that_. Also the less he knows about this, the better. I do not want him to get tangled up in this mess more than he already is. Naruto pouts and nods his head understanding my predicament. I smile thanking him and reminding him to do his homework before he dashes off. Thankfully he does not think I am abandoning him, but at least he knows to show up later for dinner. Naruto can be understanding at times when you explain it to him.

* * *

Traveling to an opening with a small pond, I stand there with a bag on my arm. I had to go home and pick up the items Tamamo requested I get. She says one of the gods is willing to meet me and give me a task for their serves. Tamamo says this is a great way to build up reputation and relationship with other gods. I nervously gulp and walk closer to the pond with Tamamo next to me. I pull out a fresh batch of strawberries from the farmer's market. I do not have a garden at my current resident, but it is hard to have one since there isn't any space.

" **I hope she isn't mad about this. I hate giving something I did not make."** I say quietly to Tamamo before tossing it into the pond. Tamamo nods her head in agreement understanding the feelings. Suddenly the pond comes to life and small glowing circular orbs gather around the center. The next second a woman looking like the Harvest Moon Goddess from the game Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley appears in the center of the pond. She is quite beautiful in person.

" **Greetings, child, I am the Goddess of Harvest, Marina. I have longed to meet you, child."** Marina says to me with a gentle smile on her face. She appears genuine in her words, but I am still unsure about her. To be honest, I am a little intimidated by her. Tamamo luckily speaks up for me.

" **Lady Ami wished to see you as well. Unfortunately it appears she quite intimidated by you, Lady Marina."** Tamamo says making me blush in embarrassment and hide my face in my hands. Tamamo giggles at me while the Harvest Goddess merely watches. When I look up, she smiles at me softly.

" **Forgive me, child. It has been ages since a human contacted me. I wish to test you with a task. Complete this task and you will have my support."** Marina says making me look at her. I nod my head, and she waves her hand to make a seed appear out of nowhere. Marina carefully pushes the seed to me, and I hold out my palm. The seed lands in my palm with a soft smack. I look at the seed then back at Marina.

" **I know you do not have much space, child. So I ask you to grow this small plant in a pot. It is a special plant needing to be water twice a day and sunlight. It can be direct or through a window. Once it bears fruit, bring it here and toss the whole plant into this pond. Do this and you shall be greatly rewarded with my support."** Marina says making me stare at the seed for a moment. I hold the seed tightly in my hand and look at Marina with determination. I nod my head accepting this making her smile. Soon she disappears before us leaving me and Tamamo alone. I look at Tamamo for a moment.

" **Best we hurry home and plant it. The sooner we start this. The sooner we get the support, Lady Ami."** Tamamo says and off we head to the apartment. Tamamo luckily already had gotten the ingredients earlier that day. After all, she did plan this meeting too. So it did not surprise me if Marina told her what I needed ahead of time. The only question is will I be able to do it. I do not want to fail, but this means I will need to set up traps now. I will not let those _bullies_ ruin my chances of getting help in this game of madness.

[2]


	26. Interesting Dinner

**~Chapter Twenty-Six~**

 _(Interesting Dinner)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

Arriving at home, I quickly plant the seed and water it placing it at the window. Tamamo fortunately places a trap for any trespassers learning from the past. I rush into the kitchen and begin to cook a vegetable stew with some rice and grilled fish. I carefully made sure not to burn the food and measure it. I do not want to ruin my reputation of a Delicious Gourmet Princess. Naruto dubbed me it after the third time eating here since I was the only one getting him to eat veggies. I am surprise the Hokage doesn't say anything about this. Maybe Naruto has yet to see him since I am taking up his time.

" **Sorry for the intrusion!"** I hear Naruto shout letting me know he is here. The meal is nearly completely making me pout a little. I shake my head and walk out to greet him.

" **Welcome, Naruto-kun. Dinner is nearly done. Would you like to setup the table for me?"** I ask with a smile and Naruto nods his head. He sets into the kitchen and grabs the plates and utensils. It did not take him long to properly setup the table since there is only 'two' of us. Tamamo does count, but I give her a bowl to eat out of. I feel bad for doing this, but Tamamo wants to remain as a pet than a person. I honestly don't blame her since foxes are already poorly treated around here.

" **Here we go. I expect you to eat all of it, Naruto-kun."** I say who pales at the amount of vegetables in the dish only to see my expression. I was not going to let him leave until everything is eaten. The boy needs food in his system since he has been starving for a while. I'll be damned if he continues on with this malnutrition. He is going to be a ninja and aims to be Hokage. He _can't_ afford to be picky on his food at this crucial point in life. Seriously it is when you're a child is where you develop the most. I know you are forgiven _greatly_ physically, but it helps to guarantee success with the upcoming physical trials. Chakra on the other hand is a mixture of both. So it might be safe to say I am giving him best worlds due to my 'worrywart' nature. I am helping him believe in others and himself. This will assist his mental stability making meditation less stress full after weeks of doing homework and such.

" **Aw…okay, since you made it. I'll try it."** Naruto says with a pout and takes a bite only to have his face brighten up _considerably_. He soon begins eating like a fiend enjoying the meal at a quick rate. This causes me and Tamamo to blink in surprise. Normally it would be a hassle for him to do such a thing with vegetables involve. Tamamo and I look at each other before returning back a Naruto. He finishes and puts his bowl in front of me with a begging pout.

" **May I have some more please?"** Naruto asks, and I smile nodding my head.

" **Of course, I made plenty, Naruto-kun."** I say happy he is enjoying the meal, but a little worry about his stomach because of how fast he ate. Oh, Kami, let's hope he doesn't get sick.

* * *

After dinner, I am washing dishes while Naruto is having fun with Tamamo. He loves the little fox, and I can understand his feelings. Tamamo is a dear friend to both of us. I just hope Tamamo doesn't do anything to make Naruto suspicious. I rather not explain the whole ordeal I have to go through. It would also make him a vulnerable target as well. I will have to keep this in mind if I visit a god. Sheesh, talk about living a double life.

" **Naruto-kun, how is your homework going?"** I ask finishing with the dishes. He looks up at me with a slight frown clearly having trouble with it. I just smile and place my hand on his head. Naruto is like a little puppy whenever he pouts. It is fucking adorable.

" **I haven't begun mine yet. Why don't we try working together on it? That way, we can help each other if we get stuck on something or fix our mistakes."** I suggest making him glow with joy. Hugging me and repeating 'thank you' for a moment before leaving to get his homework. Tamamo is silently laughing at me trying to regain my lost breath. He has a bear hug attack that can _kill_ a person. Shit, I did not expect someone who looked so cuddly to be so deadly _before_ the Academy officially starts. It did not take him long to get his homework, and we begin working on it. It was somewhat grueling at first, but it turned out to be fun in the end. Sadly it was extremely late when we did. I advise Naruto to stay in the guest bedroom. He may live next door to me, but still, there are a _lot_ of skilled shinobis who would do _anything_ to harm him. So it is best he stay over. Besides, I told him tomorrow is Pancake Day, and he gets to pick what kind if he stays the night. Let's just say I may need to ask the Hokage for lessons on how to avoid death hugs. Needless to say, he agreed to stay the night. Hopefully he does not do this very often. As much as I love the little guy, I need to let him be independent to some degree. Maybe I should give him cooking lessons too? I'll decide on that later. For now, it is time for some well deserve rest.


	27. New Teacher

**~Chapter Twenty-Seven~**

 _(New Teacher)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

Finishing up the chocolate pancakes, I made some scramble eggs and bacon to go with it. Naruto is sleeping peacefully still making me sigh softly to herself. I had asked Tamamo to wake up Naruto since I am making breakfast. It did not take long for the boy coming into the table. He looks exhausted, but he has his usual goofy grin. I smile and set down the plates for Tamamo, Naruto, and myself. He loves the pancakes, but I don't blame him. I like chocolate chip pancakes in the morning. I just don't have it often because I need a balance diet to insure my health in being a shinobi. Naruto agrees to wash the dishes while I begin work on the bento boxes. I back a lot of food in it because we need it. I mean we are burning a _lot_ of calories, but before I forget, I walk over to the plants and water them noticing the plant given to me sprouted and nearly have a bud. I honestly was not expecting this, but it was given to me by the Harvest Goddess. So she is the one who knows what the seed will turn out to be like.

* * *

" **Finished, Ami-chan!"** Naruto says making me smile softly to myself and nod my head. We both begin to gather our things to head to the Academy. Luckily we have the fortune only have Iruka-sensei so far, but today is where we will most likely see another sensei. I think his name is Ken something. He will take charge of our training regimen since Iruka-sensei is teaching us the academics and theory of chakra. Naruto is having some issues with the regular academics including reading and writing. I have been helping him with those skills, but he seems apprehensive whenever we do. I don't blame him since Iruka-sensei tends to call him to read something out loud. It is embarrassing whenever you mispronounce something or stutter. The other students laugh with Mizuki-sensei encouraging it. I step in informing them that the answers are correct and slyly threatening everyone who is laughing with killer intent. I don't like it when my friends are being made fun of in front of me. It borderline on being abusive, but I can only do so much. I am tempted to talk to Hokage about this during my next visit without Naruto. I do not want him to think anything about it, but I need to make sure he is not being hampered by anyone. He and I are pursuing a career that is _highly_ dangerous and could very well maim us permanently in the process. I know Naruto and I will have chances and learn our mistakes out in the real world, but some lessons I do not want to learn the 'hard' way. I do not want to experience a loss of a friend while feeling helpless. I already loss so much and did not even have a chance to help her. It still stings a bit, but I will manage knowing I have Naruto and Hokage by my side.

" **Naruto-kun, it is time for us to go!"** I say ushering him towards the door. I know he needs a reminder because he tends to be distracted. Naruto is nice and all, but trying to make him responsible is another task for me.

After reminding him, Naruto quickly gather his things and heads towards the doorway where I am waiting. Both he and I head out locking the door behind us. Naruto's apartment hasn't been ransacked while he was over. I am happy to see such a sight making me relief. Naruto and I head off to the Academy in hopes for a bright day.

* * *

Class is normal with me taking some notes and Naruto trying to focus on what the Iruka-sensei says. I understand him to the point where if I wasn't taking notes then I would be asleep. I can't help it if Iruka-sense is not really creative in his teaching style. I sigh softly to myself earning a side glance from Naruto and a minor glance from Sasuke. I wish there was something we can do to keep our attention while learning this lesson.

" **Ami, can you solve this problem on the board?"** Iruka-sense asks me, and I say 'Hai' before walking to the board. I work out of the problem and solve it carefully. Everyone is watching me only to stare in wonder. Naruto grins from ear to ear already knowing how smart I am. The problem is basic except with a letter in it. It is Algebraic in nature, but it is easy. Finishing the problem, I walk back to my seat not wanting to be the center of the attention now. I sit in between Naruto and Sasuke gaining Sasuke's attention for some reason, but I don't care.

* * *

" **Quiet down, ya'll! My name is Kento Fuji! I will be your physical educator from now until graduation! Now-"** Kento-sensei is explaining what he expects from us, but I tone him out. I notice how much he did not care for Naruto. I feel a headache coming on again from this revelation. At least Kento is not a pedophile like Mizuki. Sadly He is making us do training courses and making it _especially_ difficult for Naruto. When he starts again, I made _damn sure_ he knows not to _fuck_ with Naruto because I pretty much put him in his place. I will not sit by when someone's education is being sabotage by their own teacher. So this has become a long day for me. I have to keep reminding the teachers of their jobs. Kami, I am hoping to be able to drink soon. This is _too_ much for my current age.

2


	28. Progress

**~Chapter Twenty-Eight~**

 _(Progress)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

The rest of the Academy is normal except for them targeting Naruto more often, but I am proud to say they are greatly disappointed. I make him do his homework on a daily basis rather than letting him lax like so. Also we train on the _correct_ katas and proper techniques in stretching and throwing methods as well. We don't use the metallic kunai and such because we are too young for it. The fact is we are only practicing the proper throwing technique. When we are able to use real throwing equipment like kunai, _then_ we will practice with the real stuff. The Academy ends only to have Naruto's invite rejected by the pink haired girl again. I sense a theme going on here. Sadly I am still unable to talk to Hinata alone due to one thing or another. This is sort of getting ridiculous. I will have to try another tactic in order to get the details from her.

Anyway, Naruto and I are heading to the training grounds until he stops suddenly. His demeanor changes slightly from the cheerful boy earlier. He appears to be more serious and slightly hurt this time when he faces me. I am concern wondering if something had happened during the time I went to the restroom. Damn you, bladder!

" **Neh, Ami-chan…is it okay if I train alone today?"** I hear Naruto asks me looking to the side unable to look me in the face. I am guessing he feel a bit guilty since we normally train together. I shake my head and smile at him.

" **It's alright, Naruto-kun. I know we can't** _ **always**_ **train together, but I still want you to come over for dinner, okay? Also make sure you do your homework too. Remember, do it for the ramen on Saturday."** I tell him reminding him about the deal we made with the homework. Naruto smiles and nods his head excitingly.

" **You bet dattebayo! See you later and tanks for understanding, Ami-chan."** He says running off causing me to chuckle. The boy is so full of energy and vigor that it is sometimes hard to keep him down. I rush home knowing I need to check on the plant and train on my own. There is something I wanted to try anyways dealing with chakra. I need to build up my reserves a little quicker since I know my time is pretty much limited. Academy is eating most of my day, and training is limited due to Naruto being there. It is not so much his fault, but mine for being an 'old soul' sort of deal. Also I want to at least try to have enough to produce a clone in water or earth making it solid. I read a solid clone can help with learning things faster, but it does not help with physical training. I mean practicing your katas until your body defaults to it is one thing, but strength and stamina training is another thing _entirely_.

Returning home, I see Tamamo is dully eating sweets she had made earlier because she is bored. I do not blame her knowing she has nothing she can do now. I walk to the kitchen after greeting Tamamo there. I begin watering the plant noticing it has a flower looking like it will produce a fruit. I am a little excited, but I know I will have to return it to the Harvest Goddess. I made a promise to her after all. I walk into the living area where my books and scrolls are kept. I begin working on the task of memorizing the human body and medical techniques for this day as well as a chance of creating seals. I will work on my strenuous exercises later and do my homework. Honestly I have been thinking about how I am going to do this to be. There is so much and my chakra reserves are so little even compared to a shinobi's child not clans. This is bothersome since it means more chakra exercises just to catch up to their level.

" **It will work out in the end, Lady Ami. The Harvest Goddess may help us out with it. After all she bares knowledge of** _ **all**_ **types of plants and animals…Well the farm type animals not the wild ones. I'm sure she could assist us."** Tamamo says trying to be reassuring. It makes me smile to see her so enthusiastic about this. I may not know much about the gods themselves, but I do know more about Tamamo. She is a comfort I can't afford to lose. Sighing and looking back into my book, I being to think of what the Harvest Goddess might have instore of us.

" **I just hope I am able to keep up with the others."** I admit to Tamamo about my doubts on being able to even make the cut of being a shinobi. I want to protect my friends and my village. Tamamo sighs and hits me upside the head glaring at me like I am stupid.

" **Lady Ami, you are four years old. The progress you want will come with** _ **time**_ **. Also you already made a** _ **lot**_ **more than your fellow students while assisting Naruto. The other civilian children don't even have their chakra coils open yet. So please take pride in the accomplishments you have already made."** Tamamo says making me smile a little. The more I think about it. The sillier it was of me to be stressed out. I am getting stronger at a natural pace even with training. I am only four and can do more than the average student. I guess I have been so distracted that I forgotten the reality of it all. I am a four year old girl who is working hard to become a shinobi. Physically I am small and fragile at this point and time. There is no way around it, but I can become cunning and work for the future. Now realizing this, I let my head hit the book with a soft thud knowing my stupidity.

"… **Fuck! I have to go through puberty again! So Unfair!"** I moan out loud realizing this fact as well. Tamamo just chuckle and pats me on the back giving me comfort. I have anime tears falling from my face not happy about it. This is going to suck!

2


	29. Tasks Completed pt1

[2]

 **~Chapter Twenty-Nine~**

 _(Tasks Completed pt. 1)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

Waking up from my sleep yesterday was easily the most tiring day both mentally and physically. I have forgotten how old I am physically. Mentally I am _very_ old, but it does not change the fact of age in body. I need to keep this in mind because pushing myself _could_ no doubt cause some serious issues down road. Sighing to myself, I get dress and manage to check on the plant to water it. It is bearing fruit. Tamamo is looking at it with knowing eyes but says nothing. I believe she did not even notice me entering the kitchen in the first place.

" **Good morning Tamamo, is the plant ready?"** I ask wanting to make sure it has completely matured so I can give the Harvest Goddess her plant properly. I am a little nervous because she seem like a decent goddess compare to those in mythology in my world. To put it lightly, I feel like she is a good person as long as you don't piss her off by doing something against your harvest like killing your animals. I am _totally_ not going to do that because I like animals and I don't really own a farm.

" **After your day at the Academy, it will be…I'll watch over it."** Tamamo says with dedication making me a little apprehensive, but I trust her. So I continue on with my day of cooking breakfast and making bentos for both me and Naruto. It did not take long for Naruto to appear through the front door. He looks exhausted making me worries about him a little. I finish my cooking and put down the breakfast noticing Naruto cautious towards me. I am genuinely confused by this because I didn't do anything to him to earn this response.

" **Naruto-kun, are you alright? What's wrong? Did something happen yesterday?"** I ask _very_ concern about what happened while he was away. Last night he acted fine only tired, but now it is completely different. Naruto stares into my eyes searching for something. I don't know what it is, but I did not look away still alarm by his sudden change in behavior.

"… **Yesterday while I was training…Mizuki-sensei came and told me I was doing** _ **everything**_ **wrong and whoever taught me was sa-sabo-taging my efforts."** Naruto says causing my eye to twitch in both unfiltered anger and surprise. I am mostly angry at Mizuki-sensei for saying such a thing. I have been doing well in training him in the proper techniques. Unless his true goal is to separate me from Naruto and sabotage his efforts making him seems like a trustworthy individual. I clench my teeth and fists in rage at the thought of someone trying to hurt Naruto.

" **That low down pedophilic bastard…When I get my hands on him, I will…Naruto-kun, believe me when I say I am not sabotaging you. You and I are** _ **both**_ **doing the same thing, aren't we? If I was sabotaging you, then wouldn't I just focus on you than add myself in it too? Think about Naruto-kun. It doesn't make any sense. From now on, I want you to** _ **promise**_ **me to** _ **never**_ **trust Mizuki-sensei when he is** _ **alone**_ **without Iruka-sensei, okay? Promise?"** I tell Naruto forcing him into a promise. I know it is a little dirty since the boy _always_ keeps his word, but Mizuki-sensei has proven to me he is not to be trusted. I stare at Naruto who blinks and nods his head promising me causing me to smile. We begging to eat our meal and discuss our pranks on the teachers. Mizuki wants to mess with us, and then he will _learn_ to fear us _greatly_. Also Kento is another target due to his obvious attempts yesterday to humiliate Naruto. So let the pranks _begin_.

* * *

Another Academy day, we decide to prank them tomorrow and collect data on them today. We _want_ to seem like normal and observe their habits first. Once we get their habits down, it will be easy to figure out what to do next. Naruto is giddy with joy to finally have a partner in his pranks, but I am happy to get vengeance upon this fuck faces. I also keep in mind about the plant. I need to return it after school in order to gain favor from the Harvest Goddess. Tamamo is at home safeguarding the plant to insure its safety while I am away. Iruka-sensei is lecturing about history today making it a boring morning. I use this time to appear like taking notes on the lecture when I am really studying Mizuki. Sasuke notices this, but I 'advised' him not to say a word until we are alone. I am not going to have my plans ruined by some punk ass bitch…Man, I am beginning to think I am taking this a bit far but…I don't care. I will neuter the bastard with a rusty spoon! Mwahahaha!

* * *

Lunchtime has come. I manage to drag Sasuke and Naruto out of 'peering' eyes without suspicion. I manage to keep Naruto calm when taking Sasuke. I did not want to deal with an upset Naruto during the explanation process. Sadly Naruto is glaring at him not happy that _he_ is here but whatever. We need to inform him or he is going to ruin everything.

" **Sasuke-san, we are planning to prank some of our senseis for being pricks. You have two choices: keep it a secret** _ **or**_ **find all your underwear** _ **sold**_ **to the fangirls here. Choose wisely."** I say threatening him making both boys pale. Naruto could sense I am ready to kill at any moment and will do whatever it takes to make it work. Sasuke just looks at me horrified and glares back at me.

" **Tch, like you and dobe can. The Uchiha Compound is inpen-inpen-atrable. Besides Aniki will stop you!"** Sasuke says making my eye twitch. He does not know the powers I possess, but I take a deep breath. I look him in the eyes.

" **What if I give you a plan to get the fangirls off your back? Would you cooperate with us, then?"** Both Naruto and Sasuke look at me in pure shock unable to believe it, but I did not falter. Instead I smirk in confidence knowing full well about how to get rid of fangirls. The only question is will Sasuke be interested in it.

[2]


	30. Task Complete Pt 2

[2]

 **~Chapter Thirty~**

 _(Tasks Completed pt. 2)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

" _What if I give you a plan to get the fangirls off your back? Would you cooperate with us, then?" Both Naruto and Sasuke look at me in pure shock unable to believe it, but I did not falter. Instead I smirk in confidence knowing full well about how to get rid of fangirls. The only question is will Sasuke be interested in it._

* * *

Sasuke pauses looking directly into my eyes searching for any deceptions. Naruto blinks in confusion unable to comprehend why anyone would hate fangirls. Poor simple Naruto craves attention but is clueless about how evil fangirls can be. He is naïve, but that is what I like about him the most. He is completely ignorant to the negative side effects of gaining someone's affections yet. He is honestly a lucky person for that to have a 'secret admirer/stalker'.

" **Hn…fine, but it better work."** Sasuke says looking 'nonchalant' about it but appears to accept it. I did the 'come closer' so I can whisper it to him. Naruto comes closer as well. I cover my mouth to insure no one is able to read my lips just in case someone is spying on us.

' _ **Have a 'fake' girlfriend or boyfriend. The girls will focus on the other person for a while trying to make them 'breakup' with you.'**_ I whisper to Sasuke causing Naruto to laugh, and Sasuke stare in shock. I sigh knowing he is an idiot when it comes to the obvious. Fangirls always target the significant other of their obsession to make the relationship break. This is basic girl strategy for home wrecking hoes. These fangirls only focus on their obsessions rather than the honor code of girls and relationships.

" **Tch, that so stupid."** Sasuke says folding his arms and 'pouting' while Naruto is laughing. I shake my head and make Naruto stop by placing a hand on his head. Both boys look at me when I sigh rubbing the temples of my forehead.

" **It is, but fangirls** _ **are**_ **stupid, Sasuke-san. Their more focus on their obsessions than becoming proper kunoichis. You just have to pick someone who is strong and** _ **act**_ **like it. You need to make it convincing for them."** I say advising him on what he needs to do in order for this to work. It is not simple as _announce_ your love interest and leave them be. You have to _act_ like you care making it the challenging part for the Uchiha. I know he doesn't show _any_ interest in girls and probably won't until it is _necessary_.

" **Yeah, teme, you have to show** _ **some**_ **emotion."** Naruto says catching both Sasuke and me off-guard. Naruto has his moments of brilliance. Sasuke just 'tsk' in dislike and sighs. I shake my head and look at him with an intense look.

" **It** _ **will**_ **work, but you** _ **need**_ **to put an effort. I suggest you look this up** _ **before**_ **moving forward. Ask someone who experienced such a thing. Also let the other person know as well. Otherwise, the whole plan will fall apart… Anyway, keep out pranks a secret now. I kept my end so you keep yours Sasuke-san or** _ **else**_ **I** _ **will**_ **sell all your underwear to these fangirls."** I say threatening him making him go pale. Naruto clams up and takes a step away from me. He knows I mean business, and Sasuke just nods his head and leaves. Sighing, Naruto and I separate knowing we have little time now to observe. I am to watch Mizuki while Naruto got Kento on his watch. We only have a certain amount of time before we make our plan. I need to cover that nothing goes awry or at least have a backup plan to save our asses later. Kami, this is going to be rough.

* * *

Ending of the Academy day, Naruto and I immediately head to my apartment instead of the training ground. We need to discuss our information and formulate a strategic prank for our formidable targets…I just sounded like a Nara there. Whelp, My brilliance knows no bounds. Arriving at the apartment, I see Tamamo sleeping on the table making me remember about the plant and the Harvest Goddess. I look at Naruto pouting a bit before giving him an apologetic look.

" **Sorry, Naruto-kun, I will be back shortly. I promised someone to deliver this plant when it bears fruit. I** _ **promise**_ **it will be real quick. While you wait, you can do your homework."** I say to Naruto who pouts a little then makes a face because he hates homework. I just smile and promise him to make it up to him. He nods walking to the able. Tamamo wakes up letting out a yawn. Both she and I head to the kitchen. I grab the plant and dash out of the house trying hard to not waste any more time. The Harvest Goddess wants her plant at this point. So I will give it to her because she will assist me on this journey. I just hope everything works out in the end.

* * *

Reaching the pond nearly out of breath, I pull out a small bunch of strawberries and toss them into the pond. The same thing happened like before, and she appears before us smiling. I present her the plant making her stare in shock for a moment and smile. She thanks me and takes the plant before carefully removing the fruit of it. The plant changes forms into a blue fairy like in the Legend of Zelda series Navi. The Harvest Goddess holds the fruit and split it in half to take the seed. She looks at me with such a tender smile nearly making me shake at my knees.

" **Thank you, child, you have given me more than you may have realize. For this I will reward you with my blessing. Tamamo will explain it, but for now, I believe someone is waiting for you. Do not fret, child. For I will be here if needed just remember to give me an offering."** Marina says before disappearing back into the pond. Tamamo and I will talk about it later. For now we hurry back to Naruto.

* * *

 **Akane:** Whoot! Chapter 30! I am soo happy! Thank you everyone for your support! I hope you love this chapter and the series! Thank you for reading my writings! :D

[2]


	31. Task Complete Finale

[2]

 **~Chapter Thirty-One~**

 _(Tasks Completed Final)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

Returning home, Naruto is busy with himself on the homework with leftover cookies nibbling quietly to himself. I smile and sit myself next to him and pull out my journal showing the notes I have gathered on my target. Naruto and I discuss on our target's habit and such trying to figure out what we will do for our targets. The pranks can't implicate us, but it needs to be let known they should not mess with us. We spent some time to talking and soon come to an agreement.

" **Okay, I will get Mizuki-sensei, and you get Kento-sensei. Now, the supplies are in the closet. We will meet back here. Tamamo watch the house while we are gone, okay?"** I say as we gathered the supplies. I grab a duffle like bag and pack the bags with our individual supplies. I hand Naruto his, and both of us left the house with our task. I find Mizuki's apartment in the village and stealthily get into the apartment. I made sure to deactivate any traps and begin my plan on humiliating the pedophilic bastard. Time to get to work!

* * *

After finishing with switching the shampoo with _neon_ pink hair dye, I begin to take my leave. It is the last prank on the list because I want him to _suffer_. I am an evil child when it comes to pranking in vengeance. I just hope he does not use this against Naruto, but knowing him, he will. I carefully reactivate his traps and left the apartment. I had to make sure there was no evidence that I have been there. I hope Naruto did well too. This is some serious pranking we are doing, and we don't need the extra unwanted attention on us.

Arriving at my home, I see Naruto made it here before me. Tamamo enjoys being petted by Naruto while he was waiting for me. I place my bag next to his and sigh to myself. I sit next to him laying my head on the table feeling a bit tired. I basically tired myself with the stress of doing this. To see Naruto so energize, I feel a little jealous about his energy levels. I pout at him with a slight glare.

" **How in hell do you have so much energy left…? Wait, never mind, you do pranks for a living. Sheesh, I was on edge for most of time."** I say feeling jealous and Naruto with Tamamo laugh at my pouting face. They find it funny how I am reacting, but I laugh along with them. We manage to have fun with this and can't wait until we see the results.

" **I can't wait until tomorrow, dattebayo!"** Naruto says energetically and filled with excitement like well a child. I smile and stand up walking to the kitchen to cook dinner. I suddenly have an idea on what to do tomorrow.

" **How about tomorrow we have a** _ **banquet**_ **?! Oh, my gosh, I will need to go shopping!"** I say delightfully making Naruto happy, and we agreed with this plan. I can't wait until tomorrow after school. I know Tamamo is yipping for joy causing us to giggle. We all were happy with this, but I will try to ask for the Hokage to come over to celebrate. Finishing the dinner, I hand out the food and begin to discuss what we should have at our banquet. Naruto, of course, wanted ramen. I guess that is doable for me. I decide to add some western style food as well. I did not tell Naruto about this because I want it to be a surprise.

* * *

Cleaning the dishes, Naruto leaves to train on his own leaving me and Tamamo alone. We both sigh exhaustingly from today's events. So much has happened, and we still need to talk about Marina's blessing. I guess it is time for us to have this discussion since it is due. I sit at the table while Tamamo is curled a bit on the pillow on the table.

" **The blessing of the Harvest Goddess is an abundance of crops, products like milk, and animals liking you more. Farmers will be friendlier to you to receive a little of this bonus as well. You will be able to sell your harvests for a decent amount of change. Crafting poisons and creams will have additional effects to them."** Tamamo explains making my eyes bug out in complete and utter shock. We do have a room considered a 'study' but really we don't use it. If anything, we can convert to an indoor garden area to make use of this blessing. This is definitely something I want to invest in since kunoichis and females in general don't get _physically_ strong without either enhancements or something along those lines. Our best line will be our wits and poison skills. Also the meals I can make with that kind of blessing will be _beyond_ godly. I quickly stand up and grab my purse like wallet with Tamamo hastily placed on my shoulders.

" **Quickly we** _ **must**_ **get started with this project! I will not allow this blessing to go to waste on my watch!"** I say as declaration and pretty much spent the whole day shopping for supplies and things to get for the indoor garden. Ino and her family are nice as long as you manage to convince _Ino_ you're not interest in Sasuke. I learn a lot from them and thankfully they agree to help me with the project as well by picking out the plants. I may be late for the Academy tomorrow, but this is more than worth it.

[2]


	32. Surprise

[2]

 **~Chapter Thirty-Two~**

 _(Surprise)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

Waking up as normal, I stretch a little feeling a bit stiffer than normal and sigh when I begin loosing up. I rub my eyes and begin to head to the kitchen out of habit. I think over the things yesterday and remember now what had happened. It also explained why I woke up stiffly. I turn my 'study' room into an indoor garden area for me to use. I also remember the homework being over some history, but it was merely trivial for me. I believe today is a 'quiz' day because we cover so much of it. Meh, I really do not care about it either way. I will pass and so will Naruto since I kept him on top of his academics rather than leaving him alone. I know he did not like doing anything academically because he has deemed it 'boring'. I do not blame him, but it has to be done if he wants to pass the tests and quizzes. It will give the villagers less things to gripe about at least.

" **I did the gardening for you, Lady Ami. Tis a joyful reminder of the one I have at home. May I request to watch over it?"** Tamamo asks coming into the room making me smile seeing her a little dirty. She is indeed happy about the sudden change. Of course, Tamamo was apprehensive at first, but it worked out in the end.

" **Of course, you can, you silly fox! I think it will help you while I am away at the Academy."** I say knowing she would be so bored without _something_ to entertain her. I mean the occasional vandals are just little distractions for her. I am happy she really likes gardening. I will not be able to take care of it often because of my tight schedule, but it is nice to know someone who knows what they're doing is taking care of it in my stead. Finishing cooking a traditional breakfast, I begin to work on the bento boxes noticing Naruto is a little late. This is unusual, but I do know we have done a lot yesterday with our pranks and such.

" **Lady Ami, I'll go see, Naruto. He can't sleep in today! Also I'll assist in making the banquet. I know how to make most dishes, Lady Ami. You just worry about your schooling and training for now."** Tamamo says making me smile, and I nod my head. I can't argue with her on this. She knows today will be a _glorious_ day for us. We shall conqueror our ignorant teachers and get away with it. Sadly I also believe Naruto will be called to see the Hokage about this. I will go with him to make sure we can deflect the blame. Naruto is not so great at lying, but I fear that the teachers might do something mean to him without my knowledge. I just would feel _horrible_ about having him taking the blame when it was both of us or mainly me being the brains. Naruto helped me because he loved to prank them, but I am the one who suggested gathering information and using certain pranks on them. I wonder if Kento will show up with only having _thongs_ instead of his usual underwear…Food for thought but I want to see the results for _that_. Naruto and Tamamo shows up, and the breakfast soon begin.

* * *

The whole class is _eerily_ quiet under the 'death' glare from Mizuki-sensei who has _neon_ pink hair and pink uniform. Iruka-sensei is trying his best to keep a straight face while teaching. Naruto and the whole class were laughing earlier, but without any proof, he couldn't nail Naruto for this. Naruto and I are having extremely difficult time keeping our giggles and chuckles down. Sasuke grins knowing that _we_ did that to a Chūnin level shinobi. Actually he was grinning at how ridiculous Mizuki looked, but inwardly frowning at the fact of this high level shinobi got pranked. Yep, I can read Uchiha, but don't ask me to translate the 'Hn'. I have yet to learn their language.

" **Alright class, today we are having a quiz…If you did your homework, then this should be no problem."** Iruka-sense says earning a groan from the whole class and a pout from Naruto. I did not blame him since I do not like taking quizzes or tests either. Iruka passes out the quiz and like what he said earlier. This quiz is easy because we have been doing our homework. Naruto is writing down his answers and so is Sasuke. I finish my earlier and flip it over to doodle. We three prove we have been doing our homework, but the difficult part is waiting for the teacher to pick up our quiz.

* * *

After the quiz, we are lead outside to see a _very_ uncomfortable blue Kento standing before us. We all laugh seeing him like this. Unfortunately he barks at us to do laps and such planning to work us hard. Psh, Naruto and other clan members including me are used to this, but the civilians are having a hard time. It was _totally_ worth it, and this will only make us stronger.

Once we finish our physical activity, everyone is sitting to rest because it is required for us to insure we do not exhaust or injure ourselves. Naruto and I are sitting together chatting over what we should do later. I inform him about the changes and things like that. We talked about how easy the quiz was and how funny the teachers look. We dare not go into depth just yet about our success since it would pin us. Sasuke walks up to us with his group of fangirls behind him with his hands in his pocket. He looks cool, but something tells me he is here for a different reason than just to chat with us.

" **Ami-chan, I invite you to dinner."** Sasuke says slightly and awkwardly blushing while his fangirls are roaring at this. Naruto is about to yell at him when I pull him down by his shirt. I gave him a look that silences him before looking up at Sasuke.

" **Sorry, Sasuke-san, but I must politely decline. I have plans tonight. Maybe Saturday night will be best, but I have to take Naruto-kun with me. I do not want him to be alone in his apartment without someone to supervise him."** I say to him offering him a deal knowing he will take it. Sasuke knows me and Naruto don't eat alone. It was made clear during lunchtime and from the rumors going around. Sasuke mumbles something about asking his 'folks' before leaving us be. Naruto looks at me with a question clearly on his mind. I simply say that I will explain it later. I know what Sasuke is planning, and this is going to be difficult for us. Shit, Ino is sooo going to kill me later.

[2]


	33. Preparation

[2]

 **~Chapter Thirty-Three~**

 _(Preparation)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

A month or two goes by, I find myself in a strange situation with Sasuke and Naruto right now. I have to say that I _never_ expected this. I am stuck in between the two boys like a toy being pulled one way or another. It is maddening because I _had_ to agree to be 'Sasuke's girlfriend'. Blackmailing me is one way to get on my bad side, but I made _damn_ sure he knew his place in this fake relationship. Naruto gets a kick every time I have to correct him or remind him of his place. The fangirls are dedicated to making my life hell, but Mizuki helps keep me from being killed. Nice to know the pedophile can be useful at times…Still don't trust him though.

Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, and I _have_ to make chocolate for Sasuke. I mean he _is_ my 'fake' boyfriend after all. Kami, when is graduation? I need to drink something _strong_ to get over this. Anyway, Naruto has been a little jealous of this because he believes Sasuke is 'stealing' me away. It is kind of adorable, but I feel bad and decide to make him some too. Sadly I have to keep this a secret; otherwise, I will blow my cover. I am in the kitchen making a dark chocolate heart shape candy. This is bitter, thus Sasuke will like it. He hates sweets making be believe he has no soul. Tamamo is busy with the garden since she loves it so much. I am not going to complain about that since it makes her happy.

" **Good, now it is time for Naruto-kun's one."** I quietly say to myself and make a milk chocolate one while Sasuke's is cooling off into its form. I plan on making Naruto one and giving him something a little extra to show how much I am sorry for leaving him. Hey, Sasuke may want me to be his fake girlfriend, but I am _still_ Naruto's best friend. Sighing to myself, I place Sasuke's in the box and carefully wrapped it in dark blue paper and white ribbon on top.

Once Naruto's chocolate is done, I place it in a box wrapping it with orange wrap and blue ribbon on top. I also add a little card on it with his orange symbol on top of it. Naruto is a special case because he _deserves_ some love on this day. I will give him that as a friend. I still think Hinata is the best choice for him on the wife level. I mean she is so cute and friendly but _painfully_ shy. Oh, Kami, was she _ever_ shy. Try getting her to even say his name was a hassle and a half. Ugh!

* * *

Setting the boxes cautiously into my bag, I shake my head and walk to the garden area. I notice there are several plants ready to be harvested, but Tamamo is working on insuring the others could produce. I walk over to her watching her work so I can learn how to do it too. I mean what if she gets sick. I want to make sure I am able to cover for her whenever that happens.

" **Lady Ami, would you like to harvest?"** Tamamo asks with a smile, and I nod my head. She giggles at me seeing how excited I was. I mean I haven't harvest since I was a child in my old life. I always enjoyed getting the fruits from the plants or veggies. Tamamo assists me with harvesting. It did not take long, but it was fun to say the least. I make sure to separate a little of our harvest for Marina. I bet she would like some of our labor. Tamamo pats me on the head and heads to the kitchen to wash the ones we are keeping. I make my trip to the pond to give Marina her share.

* * *

" **Thank you for the harvest, Marina! I have brought some for you."** I say and place it into the pond. Marina shows up looking at me with a gentle smile. She appears to like the gift I have given her.

" **Thank you, child. Tis a wonderful gift indeed."** Marina says happily accepting the gift making me giggle. We both parted ways and walk back to the apartment. I know I will have to be stealth in order to deliver Naruto's chocolate without being notice. This is going to be a task in a half thanks to the fangirls watching my every movement. My only hope is having someone _else_ deliver it for me, but who? I have no idea because everyone is apparently against me now at the Academy.

[2]


	34. Valentine's Day Pt 1

2

 **Chapter Thirty-Four**

 _Valentine's Day Pt. 1_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

Waking up, I take a quick shower and dress like any other day since I am not a big fan of this day. In my old life, this day was annoying because of all the complaints I got from my old friends. They would complain how their boyfriends would use this day to just 'get some'. Meh, I really don't see the big deal of this holiday, but I have to 'celebrate' it with Sasuke. Luckily I did not have to have dinner with him _thankfully_. His family was stiffer than an unoiled machine. His mom is polite yet cheerful while his father has an _oak_ _tree_ up his butt, and his brother is a gentleman. How the hell that is possible is _still_ a mystery to me. I walk into the kitchen and begin cooking breakfast to notice a _severely_ depress Naruto coming into the apartment.

" **What's wrong, Naruto-kun? I never seen you like this except for when Mizuki-sensei 'incident'."** I say commenting on his mood knowing the incident being the time Mizuki tried to make it appear like I was betraying him. Honestly, I want to ring his neck out each time I think about it, but I can't do that without some _serious_ charges against me. Naruto looks up at me and mumbles something about 'Valentine's Day. I am going on a limb here by thinking he has never gotten any chocolates from anyone before. That tends to happen to those who are hated among their village, but this year is going to be different for him.

" **You don't know, Naruto-kun. We just started the Academy, right? So you might get something this year."** I say with a smile trying to cheer him up knowing he will get _something_. He smiles and seems to be his old energetic self. I serve him is breakfast, and he ate like a mad fiend. I carefully watch Naruto while I am eating to make sure he doesn't choke on anything. I am still trying to think of a way to deliver the chocolates without being discovered. I mean I can just give mine to Sasuke, but Naruto is a different matter completely. It will blow my cover as Sasuke's 'girlfriend' sky high. To be frank, if I don't find a way, then I wouldn't give a damn in exposing the secret. I don't care if Sasuke exposes me of being the prankster, but I _do_ care about Naruto's wellbeing.

" **I'm going to go to the Academy early, dattebayo!"** Naruto shouts leaving in a hurry making me inwardly chuckle awkwardly. I should have told him that chocolates are normally given around _lunchtime_ not in the morning. Sighing, I see Tamamo looking at me with a glint of mischief making me shutter. Soon I realize this could be my chance to ask her to help me. She could be the one who delivers it in secrecy for me. Why the hell didn't I think about this? Tamamo knows about the situation I am in with Sasuke.

" **Tamamo, can you do me a favor?"** I ask her making Tamamo chuckle expectantly from me.

* * *

Arriving at the Academy, I walk into class to see Naruto and Sasuke are there with other students. Naruto is pouting seeing the stacks of chocolates from other girls in different classes given to Sasuke. I roll my eyes and walk to my seat. I place my hand on his shoulder encouragingly before greeting my 'boyfriend'.

" **Good morning, Sasuka-kun, I see your morning was busy."** I say giggling pointing out the piles of sweets, but Sasuke rolls his eyes with a small grin.

" **Theirs are meaningless compare to yours."** Sasuke says smoothly making me believe his brother has given him tips. Thankfully, I am use to this sort of response and giggle acting happy when I want to roll my eyes.

" **Oh! Naruto-kun, I forgot to tell you. Girls give their chocolates during lunchtime on this day. The reason Sasuke-kun got his early is because they are from the girls in different classes or in the village."** I say explaining it to him. Sasuke did not say his normal 'tch, dobe' because it is part of the deal. Naruto's jaw drop and he mopes a little having a cute pout. I pat him on the back for support.

" **It's okay, Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun doesn't like sweets. You can have his if you want. I'm sure you will have at least one by or after lunchtime."** I say with confidence making Naruto grins and hand him one of Sasuke's chocolate. Sasuke does not mind because he hates sweets and could care less about the chocolates from the other girls. This made all the fangirls angry and saying 'no one would give some idiot chocolate'. I just ignore them like Sasuke. Sadly Naruto listens to it and munches quietly on the chocolate unsure about my words. I feel my heart hurt from the sight and felt someone grabbing my hand. I notice it is Sasuke who is looking away with a light blush.

" **Thank you, Sasuke-kun…you'll see Naruto-kun. Someone does love you."** I say knowing full well who it is. Sasuke and I know who this is as well as _everyone_ in this classroom. I pray Hinata would at least _leave_ chocolate on his desk. She doesn't have to be there and can be a secret admirer for now. Sasuke looks a _faintly_ concern for Naruto because he has been getting to know him through me. I know he understands what Naruto is going through having a connection through me. This helps him be friendly towards my blond headed friend. He and I can see through his mask and know he is suffering from loneliness. It took me awhile for me to help get rid of some of it by him accepting me as a stubborn friend. It will take him some time until he does the same for Sasuke. I just hope everything turns out alright.

* * *

 **Akane:** Okay, I did not post yesterday due to the fact I feel exhausted for some reason. I just couldn't motivate myself to type this up. I am still tired, but I am feeling a lot better now. Thank you for your patients and support! I wuv you all! :D

2


	35. Valentine's Day Pt 2

2

 **Chapter Thirty-Five**

 _Valentine's Day Pt. 2_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

The rest of the day seems to go by very quickly only to be lunchtime after a blink. Sasuke is literally buried with boxes of chocolates, and there are still some more girls. It is one of the few days where being girlfriend/boyfriend doesn't matter to the others. Naruto is _oozing_ of jealousy until Tamamo comes into the room with the box I made for Naruto on her back. This catches everyone's attention.

" **A fox? What is that on its back?"** One of the students asks to see Tamamo jump in front of Naruto yipping at him. Naruto stares for a moment blinking in complete surprise. I giggle at the sight and elbow him to snap him out of it.

" **I think it is for you, Naruto-kun."** I say winking at him. He smiles and carefully takes the box. I pull out the box for Sasuke. I smile and tilt my head to the side handing it to him.

" **I hope you like it, Sasuke-kun. Happy Valentine's day!"** I say handing it to him missing the dust of blush on his cheeks taking the box. He opens it to see the heart shape chocolate and breaks a piece of it. Sasuke place it in his mouth and appears to genuinely like it. I smile and glance over at Naruto who sees the letter I made for him. He smiles and begins to eat the chocolate knowing not to make it obvious on who sent it. The boys are enjoying their chocolates while I begin to eat my lunch. I am hungry, and it is lunchtime. Despite being in the classroom, everyone is able to eat, but I did not miss the jealous glare from Mizuki. His eyes are squarely on Naruto, but I did not say anything. Tamamo leaves the room before Kiba's partner Akamaru tries to chase after her. All the students talk about how beautiful she was and how it acted around Naruto.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful with the easily avoidable fangirls trying to kick my ass for out doing them. Sasuke got rid of the chocolates by throwing them away making me frown at his coldness towards the girls. I would say something, but the truth is a lot more shameful than what he is doing. His fangirls _allow_ themselves to be idiots denying the truth with it is so evident. Sasuke walks to me and grabs my hand which I take. Naruto leaves us to go to the training field before me. He knows I will meet up with him later. Sasuke and I head towards the Uchiha Compound appearing to be a couple. Sasuke glances towards me every so often probably trying to read me. I guess I am oddly quiet for myself. I do not mean to, but I am still worry about Naruto. He has put up so much with this whole situation only getting little in return. I feel so horrible.

" **You're thinking about the dobe."** Sasuke says to me as a fact than anything else. I sigh and rub scratch the side of my cheek looking away.

" **I just feel so guilty…I'm like his only friend and…I'm sorry. I know I agree to this, but…"** I say admitting my fault in this part. I _did_ agree to it despite being blackmailed into it. Sasuke looks at me and sigh shaking his head at me.

" **You're an idiot. You told him about the situation, right…? So he understands. Anyway, we could train together too. I just need to ask my parents."** Sasuke says actually trying to make it easier for me. I smile and nod my head agreeing with him. He may not like Naruto very much, but at least he is trying to understand and accept Naruto. Sadly to get an Uchiha's respect, you have to _proof_ yourself which I had. The fact he is willing to let Naruto proof himself is something in itself. We reach the compound and separate saying goodbye to each other before I left to find Naruto. Naruto and I plan on working more on our fighting stances and sparing with each other. I know he will have some difficulty because he is worried about hurting me, but I have to show him he needs to keep up his guard. Naruto learns from experience. So I will have to show him I am serious.

* * *

On my way to the training ground, a group of girls appears in front of me being led by both Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. It seems like the fangirls want to get at me for proofing my 'love' for Sasuke than them. They are jealous of our fake relationship. So I am pretty much a target for their hatred now. Sasuke and I discussed this previous, but I am prepared for this.

" **Where do you think** _ **you're**_ **going, freak?"** Sakura says asking me with her hands folding her arms in front of her. The girls on her side are parroting her with Ino glaring at me.

" **You think you can just 'hook' up with** _ **our**_ **Sasuke without facing us?"** Ino says staring down at me making Sakura and others crack their knuckles. I sigh shaking my head in disgust at this because they are _so_ delusional. Honestly, I worry about this generation of Kunoichi seeing how they are acting like brain dead fangirls.

" **Do you realize** _ **how**_ **crazy you sound, right now? Sasuke-kun isn't interested in weak and stupid Kunoichi who waste their time stalking them rather than getting stronger."** I say to them trying hard to make them try and at least _some_ truth. Unfortunately they are so obsessed with him. It goes over their head and insults them instead of waking them up.

" **Tch, what a freak like** _ **you**_ **know anything about Sasuke-kun?!"** Sakura shouts accusingly at me, and the other girls are agreeing with her.

" **Yeah, he is just** _ **too**_ **cool, and handsome, and smart to be with a freak like** _ **you**_ **."** Ino says at first in a lovesick daze before glaring hatefully towards me. The girls surround me leaving me with little to no escape from them. I am in a situation that I predicted as much. I will not be a victim to idiots like these.

2


	36. Unexpected Rescue (VD Finale)

2

 **Chapter Thirty-Six**

 _Unexpected Rescue_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything within the anime/game/tv series, but I take responsibility for changing the plot/storyline and my OCs (Original Characters).

* * *

Being surrounded by a group of rabid fangirls, I keep an eye on the girls behind and to the sides of me. Sakura and Ino are in front of me. Sakura smirking victoriously while Ino show signs of 'hesitation'. She was not the only one either. Half the girls did not want this but didn't know what to do. I see this in clicks before, and they are not realizing what they _can_ do. So I did what I could to help even the odds a little.

" **I expected this from Haruno-san, but never from you** _ **Yamanaka-san**_ **. Can't you see this isn't right? Does this seem right at all? Would** _ **Sasuke-kun**_ **agree with this action? Think about it. He would want an honorable fight."** I say making the girls including Ino questioning about this whole situation. Before I continue, Sakura speaks making my ears ring at the loudness of her voice. Honestly I would just beat her to save my eardrums from this abuse.

" **Yeah right! What would** _ **you**_ **know?! You're trying to steal Sasuke-kun away from us! I will never let a heartless freak like you steal him away!"** Sakura says enraged by her own accusation. The other girls appear to be conflicted and shock. I dodge the way out of the attack and quickly knock her out with a swift motion. Those hours of training just paid off. Before the girls could strike back, Hinata shows up startling them further by speaking.

" **L-Leave her a-alone! Y-You should r-respect U-Uchiha-san's decision i-in who h-he dates i-if you t-truly l-love him!"** Hinata says stuttering, but her body language backs up what she said. Thank Kami, I decided to befriend her. I made it clear first of all that I love Naruto like a brother _not_ a boyfriend type of thing. I was trying to help her overcome her nervous habit around Naruto. The girls whisper around them sounding like frighten rumors about the Hyūga's fighting style. Ino helps Sakura up and leave saying their apologies before leaving. I know this is not the last time we will see them, but I am just glad it did not turn ugly. I turn to Hinata and hug her.

" **You did it, Hinata-chan! You found courage! Come let's go see Naruto-kun! I know he would want to thank you too!"** I say practically dragging her away while she is stuttering. I know I am a little too excited, but I know Naruto would like to thank her as well. This is the _best_ Valentine's Day I had since… _ever_! I mean all my hard work on making her more confident in herself is working. She proven to herself she could do it if she tries. Oh, my gosh, I am _super_ hype now. I think I was moving too fast for her to pass out from being overwhelmed. I still have some work on her, but this experience could be used to help her keep going and believing in herself.

* * *

" **Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Guess what! Hinata-chan saved me from being beaten senseless from rabid fangirls!"** I say letting go of her hand and presenting her with my hands now. Naruto looks overly happy as well knowing I was trying hard to help her. Naruto shouts and hugs Hinata thanking her constantly. This causes her to blush so read and pass out making me inwardly chuckle at the sight. Naruto is freaking out looking around worry about the poor girl. The 'poor girl' is smiling to herself clearly happy about being hugged by her hero.

" **She's fine, Naruto-kun. She just overexerted herself since she** _ **just**_ **dealt with the rabid fangirls. Hey, why don't you take her home? She probably will be a lot happier to be resting in bed than the ground. I will stay here and setup some new training course for you to try, okay?"** I say leaving no room for arguments, and Naruto nods his head. I help Naruto with Hinata placing her securely on his back. I wave them off and got to work secretly chuckling manically to myself slightly wishing I had a camera on me. I would have taken a picture of her on his back and him hugging her. Oh, well, I will be prepared next time. I am confident in my abilities to make a decent training course, but Naruto is unable to do so like me. So it is a slight disadvantage for me because I can't train in my own course. I would know everything about it, and thus making it useless for a shinobi. So I have to make do with my training regimen. I have to say it is a little disheartening, but I don't really mind. I know my work is appreciated by the fact how Naruto is reacting and such in his brawls. I know about his brawls because Tamamo watches him when I am at the apartment studying. She informs me that it is just a bunch of young ones trying to bully Naruto. She tells me he handled it well in kicking the other boy's butts and such. I am conflicted by this because he _shouldn't_ have to deal with this, but I am proud all our hard work is paying off.

After completing my training course, Naruto arrives looking somewhat apprehensive making me inwardly cringe. I am guessing he met her father who has a massive stick up his butt. At least it is a stick and not a fucking oak tree. Seriously if he thinks her dad is bad, then he should meet Sasuke's. Ugh, that man is an asshole of the _highest_ degree making me _happy_ to not have a chance to meet any of the elders. Fuck, if the head has an oak tree, then what do the elders have? A fucking forest? I pull out a stop watch and look at Naruto with a smirk.

" **You know the drill, Naruto-kun…but do watch out. I add a** _ **little**_ **extra to the course."** I wink having an evil smile on my face making him shiver in fright. He knows I am a little sadistic when it comes to training courses. This does not stop him knowing it does produce results. This is the _best_ Valentine's Day _**EVER**_!

2


	37. A Healer's Request

2 Page

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven**

 _A Healer's Request_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything with any anime, cartoon, and/or manga/comic. I am just a fan of the series and take note this is not a beta. So please leave a post and comment to help fix any errors in the story. Thank you and enjoy the read.

* * *

Two years later, I still feel somewhat weak, but I have seen the progress both Naruto and I are making in our strides to become better. Sadly, Naruto completely trains on his own feeling more independent, but at least we are still together this time. Sasuke and I are a 'power couple' in the Academy, and the fangirls in our classroom have back off quite a bit. Ino and Sakura have become my friends oddly enough, but Sakura is still bit of a rude person. Both care deeply for Sasuke, but they are respecting my 'relationship' with Sasuke. Itachi has been an older brother to me with Shisui Uchiha who is everything you _don't_ expect from a Uchiha. He is a go-lucky and happy fellow while the rest seem distant and cocky. So, I was super surprise to meet him by accident because Itachi was wanting to teach Sasuke and me how to be a proper couple. It was entertaining being with him and Shishui. Hinata and I are the best of friends, but we hang out from time to time and train together. Hinata is often called away due to the traditions of the Hyūga making it difficult for us to spend much time together. I see her becoming more confident in herself and build up somewhat of a tolerance to Naruto's presence.

* * *

Currently I am helping with Tamamo in the garden. We are busy with watering them and such because it has grown quite a bit. I often must clean it from the pollen despite being redesign the room to be an indoor garden. Oh, well, it is a small price compare to what we get from this garden. While working, a small elegant bird lands in front of a window and gently pecks it catching our attention. I open the window and have the bird landed on my right shoulder.

" **Greetings young child, I am the messenger of Gala the God of Enlightenment and Healing. He has a request for you to gain her approval and blessing. Lord Gala has heard and seen so much you have accomplish. So, he has daily tasks for you to complete to maintain his blessing. You have a choice on which one you can do, but only finishing one will give you the blessing."** The beautiful bird speaks in such a lovely tone. Tamamo is listening and does not respond during its speech but seems intrigued by this. This is god sounds like the Greek God Apollo. I hope this god is a nice one because I don't want to deal with douchebag. The majestic bird begins to speak once more, **"By healing ten injured animals and humans or simply craft twenty creams or potions. The second one means antidotes, healing cream, and such. Poisons or anything of such will not be included. Tamamo-san will explain the blessing's effect. Please excuse me for I have other deliveries I must do before the day ends."** The bird says and leaves me. I must say he is very polite for a bird. I close my window and look at Tamamo who stretches a little before staring at me.

" **What he says is true, but one of blessings is a good one for healers mainly helping them. His blessing gives healers a boost in healing prowess making it cost less chakra and additional benefits from creams and such. His blessing, the bird spoke of, also can assist in creating new potions and such to heal or treat poisons and such."** Tamamo says making me tilt my head to the side. Honestly, it is a one area type of effects. It is true I am focusing on healing, but recently I have been able to spend more time with Fūinjutsu (Sealing Technique). Helping Naruto out tended to take up a lot of my time, but I did not mind. I felt a lot better when I know where he is a times. It is later in the morning after breakfast with the knucklehead. I miss him and worry about him while he is out there. I know he is a target for a lot of people's hatred and mistreatment. Sighing to myself, I decide it is time for me to try to make some cream and potions. Hinata has taught me different but most _effective_ way of crafting creams. The Hyūga's make great medics, but they don't learn Mystical Palm Technique until _much_ later. They can do it, but have some difficulties because of how late they learn it.

" **One of his blessings? Are there more?"** I ask walking into the kitchen to make it. After all, cooking is the basic form of chemistry which is needed for crafting the items needed. I ask Tamamo this because I am wondering what other blessings the god might have. Tamamo changes into her fox form and jumps on the counter looking over the ingredients carefully. She knows how to make a lot of potions and creams but does not point out any mistakes unless need be. It is mostly for me to learn than her to assist in this matter, but will do so if the house has a chance of exploding or burning down.

" **Indeed, Gala is known as both a God of Healing and a God of Enlightenment. So, you are receiving his blessing from healing side. Enlightenment is something hard to define, but usually is meant of new knowledge or methods to enhance society. It could be in new medicine, religion doctrines, or even recipes for a new strawberry cake… Come to think about it, Mistress Ami. You are receiving it from both sides with that type of definition. Maybe later he will assist in your Fūinjutsu?"** Tamamo suggests to me making me inwardly groan to myself. I slacked off it for so long that I am going to redo everything on my own. Luckily Hokage-sama understands why I am behind in it and has been patient with me on this front. It is times like this where I wish I was a Uzumaki. They get a _lot_ faster than anyone else. Oh, well, I will worry about it later. I need to focus because I am _not_ going to suffer Tamamo's wrath for wasting any herbs while crafting. She has a side to her that frightens even the Hokage if he knew about it. I can't blame her for feeling this way. Tamamo did spend a _lot_ of time working on the garden so she is _very_ proud of her herbs. At least crafting these potions and creams will help build muscle and mental memory of what I am doing. So, in the long run, I will not have to think so much when doing this and can easily adjust to making quantity and quality over time. Unfortunately, I need to make time to find some animals to practice healing on too. I can always ask Hokage, but I prefer to do it by myself to keep from gaining too much attention. After all, I need to become strong enough to protect myself before I can protect others, right? Now let's hope I do not mess this up because Tamamo will _literally_ terrify me if I fuck up so quickly.

* * *

 **Akane:** I am alive, but I am also prepping for school. I also have issues with my computer and medication. So I apologize for not posting anything, but I am also lacking in inspiration. I don't know why, but I motivated myself by watching Naruto AMVs and such. Also have not decided on what I should do on whether or not to skip ahead or not to the first episode. So that is an issue too. Meh, I appreciate your support and thank you for staying with me.

2 Page


	38. Dealing with Haters pt 1

[2]

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight**

 _Dealing with Haters pt. 1_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything with any anime, cartoon, and/or manga/comic. I am just a fan of the series and take note this is not a beta. So please leave a post and comment to help fix any errors in the story. Thank you and enjoy the read.

* * *

Finally finished the 'daily' task to receive the blessing after ten botched attempts. Tamamo looks like she is greatly relieved by this and hops away. She probably is going to blow off some steam from seeing my horrendous efforts in making these potions and creams. Tamamo nearly had several anxiety attacks while watching me craft these things. I do not blame her for this, but I just wished she had told me rather than letting me 'learn' the hard way. I pack me some lunch before heading out knowing I will most likely spend all my day outside.

" **I'm leaving Tamamo-san. Please be careful while I am out."** I call out before leaving the house with a small bag. The bag holds some of my things I used to help my training. It is easier than trying to carry in my arms since there is so many. I head to one of the training grounds due to the reason of getting some of my work out done. It will help me focus when it comes to meditation and studying. Honestly, I just need to memorize and heal human people to get my anatomy down pat. I do not want to make a mistake that could kill or maim someone severely.

* * *

Walking to the training field, I hear everyone talking about me since they usually address me as the 'demon whore'. This makes me inwardly roll my eyes and ignore them because this is normal for me. They leave me alone, but sadly, today is happens to be a 'special' day for me.

" **What are you doing here, demon whore? This is only for** _ **civilians**_ **not-"** Before the person could say anything else, I gave him such a glare that freezes him. It also does help that I am letting him feel my killer intent. I look at him ready to kill him with only my eyes.

" **I** _ **am**_ **a civilian about to be a** _ **shinobi**_ **. Do you** _ **really**_ **want to make me mad? I can** _ **kill**_ **you just by looking at you. So, I** _ **highly**_ **recommend you keep to yourself. Now, if you excuse me; I have** _ **way**_ **more better things to do than deal with idiots like you."** I say coldly and leave him breathless. His knees where _barely_ keeping him up, but I did not care. I have little tolerance for idiots who are keeping me from training or learning. I am sure the Hokage will see me later, but I merely tell him he was in my way. I was being very civil compare to other Academy students. Also, I did not ask to be stopped by a fool who has nothing better to do than _harass_ me. The civilian will most likely think I will not mention what he called me either when the Hokage brings him to his office. Trust me. The _last_ thing you want to do is call one of his favorite kids a _'demon whore'_. Of course, the civilian may _try_ to deny it, but the Hokage _will_ summon Yamanaka-san to 'interrogate' him. So, it will all turn out to be a big waste of time in the end. This will simply mean I will have to get my training in today.

* * *

As I predicted, I am in the civilian court with Hokage-sama and the civilian on the floor. There are no shinobis because I am not a shinobi yet. The loudest member of the civilian court is Sakura's mom, Mebuki Haruno. She _loathes_ me after the whole fangirl 'incident' and knocking her daughter unconscious. Sakura pretty much warned me about her being a Banshee while she is part. Sakura agreed to being part Banshee because of how high pitch her screams were.

" **Why are we** _ **even**_ **debating this?! It is clear this whore** _ **deserves**_ **to be executed! She did after all attack two civilians and threatened another! If she continues, then there is** _ **bound**_ **to be casualties! She even** _ **associates**_ **with that** _ **demon**_ **brat!"** Mebuki shouts making everyone cover their ears and wince in pain. I sigh shaking my head knowing she is talking about the librarian and her daughter two years ago, but the most recent is the man I scared shitless. The Hokage made the room silent making _everyone_ feel his killer intent and glaring hotly at Mebuki. She freezes in place like a deer in front of a headlight. The other members dare not speak up in fear of his wrath.

" **Haruno-san, I** _ **advise**_ **you to** _ **never**_ **address Naruto or Ami-chan in such a** _ **deplorable**_ **manner in my presences** _ **ever**_ **again. Is that** _ **understood?**_ **"** Hokage-sama says making his voice so chilling and serious. It sends chills up to even the most harden of the ANBU here. The poor woman at first unable to move only can give a weak nod in response. Hokage-sama lifts up his killer intent only to have another member speak up.

" **Still Hokage-sama,** _ **Ami**_ **has been proving herself more of a threat to the village. If something isn't-"** Hokage-sama simply raises his hand silencing the man and looking at the council sternly. The man had said my name in a rather 'disgusted' way. He turns his gaze upon me.

" **Ami, care to give your testimony about today? I already know the other two were warranted, but can you tell me why you acted like this?"** Hokage-sama asks glaring at any members who were about to interrupt him. I take a deep breath and nod my head. I know I should not be nervous, but I always hated speaking in front of a crowd. I guess I will need to get over it.

" **Yes, sir. The man bluntly called me a 'demon whore' saying I was not allowed to walk on the streets because I am not a** _ **civilian**_ **. To that, I respond in the same courtesy manner that was presented before me. I may have accidently let out my killer intent on him. I will not apologize for that because he stood in the way of my training. I** _ **hate**_ **being blocked from getting a proper education or training. Thus, explains the librarian situation."** I state as a fact. I do not like when people try to keep me from learning. I like expanding my knowledge and views than most. So, I become an _ultra_ bitch whenever it is being blocked. Hokage-sama nods his head thoughtfully and glares at the council who have remain silent. Unlike Naruto, they _know_ I will do shit if it keeps me from getting my training down. Suddenly am ANBU appears handing files to Hokage-sama.

[2]


	39. Dealing with Haters pt 2

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

 _Dealing with Haters pt.2_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything with any anime, cartoon, and/or manga/comic. I am just a fan of the series and take note this is not a beta. So please leave a post and comment to help fix any errors in the story. Thank you and enjoy the read.

* * *

 **Last time**

' _Suddenly am ANBU appears handing files to Hokage-sama.'_

* * *

" **Hmm…you may go, Amy-chan. I will wrap this up."** The Hokage says with the undertone of 'shit is going to go down'. I nod my head and bow to him before leaving. Hokage must have seen something in the report that he didn't like. The moment I left the room, I _feel_ the killer intent from here. I leave the office and head home knowing Tamamo must be worried out of her mind. She is watching over me more often making me worry about what is going to happen. I know Naruto is training more and more on his own. I will have to respect his decisions, but it does not easy my anxiety. I know Mizuki will do _anything_ to sabotage Naruto's training. He already proven himself to be a traitor by teaching Naruto incorrectly.

* * *

Arriving at the apartment, I notice a note on the kitchen counter and drop my stuff by the door. I walk to the counter and silently read it to myself. It is from Tamamo. The note is telling me that she is in a meeting. Sighing to myself, I begin to fix dinner knowing Naruto will come by tonight for dinner. I will see him and talk to him about his training. I am dreading to realize Mizuki may have been planning this. After finishing my dinner, I hear a window breaking in another room, but I hid in the shadows listening to them.

' _ **Where is the whore? Is she even here?'**_ A male voice whispers silently to another person. I can see three, but they are wearing rather 'odd' outfits. The outfit is like Gai's green except tighter and black. I _wish_ I can unsee this right now.

' _ **Shush, we are here to do some damage…though if she is here, then it is a bonus.'**_ A feminine sounding voice speaks to the others. The third person remains silent, but they are looking around. The two begins to argue about me 'not' being there while the third is digging for something. I 'appear' from the shadows letting my killer intent flow into the room. This causes the three to free in place and look directly at me.

" **All I ever wanted was to protect my mommy but…people like** _ **you**_ **kill innocent life. It is because of people like** _ **you**_ **, I can never have a childhood or a dream…your fate is sealed."** I say looking at them coldly. They came at me, but they could not make a sound. Soon I activate my capture seal thanks to Tamamo's lessons. They are wrapped up in a strange substance keeping them from doing anything.

" **You will never understand the** _ **pain**_ **you brought unto me and Naruto. We are just children and yet…and yet…this village is full of demons. You three have proven to be three of the demons. Hokage will deal with you."** I say and activate the chakra signal flare making three ANBU members appear. They glance around and nod their heads knowing what had happen.

" **They were planning on hurting me and ruining my apartment. They will not speak until out of the apartment…Please do it before Naruto comes over."** I ask not wanting Naruto to know about this. The ANBU nods their head and quickly takes the people and leaves. I sigh to myself knowing I will be summon by Hokage to give a full report, but at the moment, I could care less. I need to prepare for Naruto's arrival. I pray nothing else goes wrong.

[2]


	40. Uncertainty and Trust

**Chapter Forty**

 _Uncertainty and Trust_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I do not own anything with any anime, cartoon, and/or manga/comic. I am just a fan of the series and take note this is not a beta. So please leave a post and comment to help fix any errors in the story. Thank you and enjoy the read.

* * *

Managing to clean up the mess, I make it into the kitchen in time to hear a knock on the door. I inwardly sigh hoping Naruto wouldn't notice how stress I am. I open the door to see Naruto with his big goofy grin. I smile sincerely after seeing his smile. It is just so contagious.

" **Good evening, Naruto-kun, I hope you are hungry."** I say to him while I move to the side and allow him through. Naruto nods his head and politely greets me making me proud. I am happy with the manner process so far.

" **Wow! It smells good, Ami-chan!"** Naruto says sounding extremely excited about my cooking, but I begin to wonder if he is keeping up with his training. I know I should respect his privacy, but with so many people out to get him, I just want to make sure he is alright. Jeez, I am more of his mother than his friend.

" **I hope so. This is a new dish I wanted to try."** I say with a smile taking out a vegetarian style of pizza with another one with meat and regular cheese on it. I place it and fix our plates noting how Naruto is curious about the meal.

" **It's called a Pizza. You eat it like this."** I say lifting it up with my hands and taking a bite out of it. Naruto's eyes start to glow with excitement. He begins to dig into his meal, but I had to glare at him in order for him to 'try' the vegetarian version. Luckily, Naruto seems to like it, but I can tell he prefer the other one.

" **Yummy! This Pee-za tastes good."** Naruto says making me inwardly laugh hard from his pronunciation. I had a good poker face when it comes to him.

" **Thank you, and it is called Pizza 'not' Peeza. I don't use pee in this recipe."** I say making him blush with him rubbing the back of his neck. Naruto chuckles nervously about it but finishes his meal.

" **Naruto-kun, how is your solo training going? I-I know I am butting into your business, but I just want to make sure you're alright."** I say trying hard not to seem like a nosy person and give him his 'privacy'. I just want to make sure he is doing well and taking his time instead of forcing himself with trickier skills. Naruto blinks and looks uncertain making me worry about it.

" **Ah! You don't need to worry, Ami-chan! I'm training with an 'elite' shinobi!"** Naruto says quickly covering his mouth and looks like he got caught in the act of stealing cookies. I blink unsure on how to think about this. I mean I am happy in a sense but also suspicious.

" **Oh, really? That is so cool, Naruto-kun. Would you mind me meeting them?"** Naruto looks panicked for a moment when I ask him. I blink to see him shaking his head 'no'.

" **S-sorry, Ami-chan. I-I know you are looking out for me b-but shinobi-san says not to tell 'anyone' about him…sorry."** Naruto says looking down ashamed, but if you ask me. This sounds fishier than a barrel of dead fishes. I giggle and wave my hand dismissively like it was nothing.

" **It's okay, Naruto-kun. I won't tell a soul, promise. I am sure shinobi-san has his reasons for secrecy. You just focus on doing your homework."** I say giving him a hard stare making nervously chuckle. He didn't do his homework yet, but he smiles and nods at me with his big grin.

" **I will, Ami-chan! Also, thank you for trusting me."** Naruto says stabbing me in the heart, but I keep my 'happy' mask up. I know he trusts me, but he also trusts someone who is probably using him. I shake my head laughing.

" **Hey, now, what are friends for? Why don't you go home for tonight? I know you have homework to do."** I say silently accusing him and making his eyes widen in surprise.

" **Ack! You're right! See you tomorrow, Ami-chan!"** He says running out of my house and closing the door behind him. Tamamo appears in her human form with a concern expression.

" **I hate to ask you, Lady Ami, but are you-"** Before Tamamo finishes, I stand up and take the dishes into the kitchen to wash them.

" **No, Tamamo, I am going to investigate this. He will be training with the 'shinobi-san' tomorrow. Sadly, I will have to let Sasuke into this matter as well…Why can't things go easily for once?"** I ask myself and wash the dishes. Miserably, this doesn't seem to end when Tamamo walks next to me.

" **I'm afraid it gets worse, Lady Ami. God Dracul wishes to speak to you tomorrow. The latest is around midnight, but he asks you bring a red fruit with you."** Tamamo says, and judging by her body language, he is a god with questionable motives. Unlike the Harvest Goddess, I don't think his 'blessing' will totally benefitable and have bigger requirements than the other blessing. I sigh and rub the temples of my head feeling a headache coming on.

" **Tamamo, I'm being to feel like a videogame character than a human at this point. I am having little control over my own life."** I admit feeling sadden by this revelation. Tamamo's ears lower as she looks at the ground. I am guessing she feels the same way, but I smile at her.

" **Ah, let's just focus on what we need to do. I know you must be exhausted from your meeting with the Gods. We both know how they can be. So, let's rest for now."** I say making Tamamo smile and we both retire for the night. I pray tomorrow goes well for Naruto sake.

[2]

* * *

 **Akane:** I am not dead, but I am tired. I am currently working long hours and such so sorry for not posting often. I want to thank everyone's support and comments. They have energized me to work on this chapter. I hope to post more, but I don't know how often. Please be patient with me. Thank you! :D


	41. Change of Plans

**Chapter Forty-One**

 _Change of Plans_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I do not own anything with any anime, cartoon, and/or manga/comic. I am just a fan of the series and take note this is not a beta. So please leave a post and comment to help fix any errors in the story. Thank you and enjoy the read.

* * *

Waking up, I softly sigh seeing Tamamo in her fox form curled up next to me. She does this when she is worry about me, but I can't really blame her for it either. So far, everything seems to be out of control _especially_ when the gods interfere. You would think they would play fair, but I guess that is expecting _too_ much. I shake my head to clear my mind and begin my daily routine. I know I will have to ask Sasuke to help me since we need to keep up the illusion of being a 'couple'. Naruto is top priority at the moment. He may be put in extreme danger if this 'shinobi-san' proves to be sabotaging his efforts. Also, I want to make sure Naruto is safe knowing 'training' can be a disguise for physical abuse. Naruto may not see it or want to believe it since he _wants_ to be recognized more than anything.

" **Hmm, I better pack extra supplies just in case…"** I mumble to myself gathering my things. I need to be extra careful, so Naruto doesn't catch us in the act. Sasuke has professional training from his clan, but it still takes a lot to master. For one thing, it requires patience and focus. We are just kids at this point with the attention span of a fly. Tamamo hops on the table watching me pack my things.

" **Lady Ami, are you sure you will be alright? This 'shinobi' Naruto mention might be out of your league."** I hear her words of concern making me pause for a moment in packing. Tamamo is right in the sense we don't know _who_ is teaching Naruto. So, we don't have an idea or inkling of what he can do to us newbies. Well, this puts a damper on my plans of simply 'spying' on Naruto. I know Naruto will be mad at me for following him, but the shinobi who may prove to be an enemy may try and kill us or worse. I really need to rethink things when it comes to things like this.

" **Lady Ami, why not I follow Naruto? They will not think much about me. Naruto will believe I simply wanted to see him."** Tamamo says putting her at risk, but she could handle it a lot better than me and Sasuke could. Still, I don't like the fact there is always a risk factor. I let out a long-tired sigh before nodding my head. Tamamo is the best bet in this situation. I just hope nothing goes wrong. Tamamo nods her head and rushes out of the door. Taking a deep breath, I begin making breakfast knowing Naruto will pop in at any moment.

* * *

After breakfast with Naruto, I grab my bag and begin to head to school knowing Tamamo has everything covered. I just hope nothing gets in the way of my plans. She said one of the gods have requested my appearance tonight. I will need to bring a red fruit with me when visiting him. I don't know much about him but judging Tamamo's reaction to him. He isn't really 'good', but it is better to hear him out than to ignore him. I rather not come off rude than untrustworthy with him. Sadly, I have no idea what he will bring to the table for me.

* * *

" **Good morning, Ami-chan, is something on your mind? Let' me guess. It is about dobe."** Sasuke asks me when I reach the compound. Truth be told. He is beginning to read me easier than Naruto. It is somewhat comforting yet frightening thought to have.

" **Yeah…I feel more like a mother than a sister him at this point…That makes you the dad in this relationship."** I comment causing him to look at me in pure horror. I giggle and grab his arm before heading to the Academy.

" **I'm joking Sasuke-kun. Besides, we all know** _ **I**_ **wear the pants in** _ **this**_ **relationship."** I say giggling at his groan because he can't argue the fact. I know his older brother and cousin is watching with amusement. They learn real quickly I can be entertaining to watch.

" **Ugh, don't remind me…but are you sure you okay? The dobe will be fine."** Sasuke says reinsuring me about Naruto's abilities. Sadly, I sigh and look to the side.

" **It's just…I learn something terrifying when Naruto and I had our breakfast…I can't tell you it really because I promise but…I have someone investigating it for me. I guess I am more anxious than nervous really."** I admit feeling some of the burden lift from my shoulders making Sasuke glance at me before focusing on the road. A small bit of blush brush across his cheeks before saying, **"Hn, I'm sure he is fine besides you should worry about yourself."** This statement causes me to blink in shock nearly causing me to stop. Luckily, we arrived at the Academy.

" **Heh, it's hard not to with an energetic prankster and a duck butt being so accident prone."** I say with a small laugh making Sasuke pout at the mention of his hair. I just pull him into the Academy not wanting to be late. I begin to feel a lot better now.


End file.
